Light in August
by Pyrometheus
Summary: The Curse is broken and Elena is mourning the dead. Katherine's three hundred year pursuit and quest for survival is concluded. The doppelgangers begin to realize the full extent of their connection. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1  The Proposition

**Light in August**

* * *

><p>Author Note: This is the first fan fiction i have written here and i hope it can entertain and amuse. Please consider telling me what you think of it with a review, it would be incredibly encouraging. Please don't be shy about critiquing.<p>

I would like to thank tremolux for the story that pushed me into writing this, much love and i hope you update soon.

* * *

><p>If you like my story please share it with friends on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>", the season finale.

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 - The Proposition<em>**

The sweet summer air had turned bitter cold; insidiously penetrating, and full of dark intent. Elena sat with her back against the familiar gravestone, rough stone tempered with patches of soft moss. Her legs were drawn up towards her body, and her journal lay open against them. The pen, held apathetically in her right hand, rested against the page, staining the paper with black ink.

Unable to look at the page any longer Elena looked around the desolate graveyard. It seemed smaller than it was, with the forest encroaching on it from all sides; however, she felt a quiet stillness settle within her when she visited this place. Idly she wondered why that was, why was she so comfortable surrounded by death? '_I suppose it is in my blood to be this _way;' glancing at the page she realized death had become like an old friend you never really cared for, but who was always present. The names in her diary haunted her, a single page covered only in names; names of the dead, her mother, her father, her biological mother, Vicky, Aunt Jenna and so many others. She started wondering if she should include Caroline, she had died too, kind off; Jeremy as well, he had died once, or was it twice? Caught up in the mathematics of death she barely noticed the tears running down her face. It was not the painfully forced sobbing of immediate grief but simply a river of sorrow and calm despair. With an effort of will the tears stopped and dried on her face.

It was getting dark, well darker, the graveyard was never bright Elena thought, and began to formulate the latest events in her mind to bring herself back to the present.  
>The curse was broken. Damon was alive, barely, having received the antidote just in time. Stefan was gone; Elena did not doubt Katherine's word. It was so like Stefan to give his life for his brother. He had gone with Klaus, probably never to return.<p>

Elena felt like her feelings were scattered, dominated by anger, sadness and a sense of overwhelming frustration from feeling so powerless. So many things had happened that she had no control over. Finding herself on her feet and pacing between the gravestones she stopped, gathered her things and headed to the car; intent on getting home fast, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed, and rest like the dead.

On the way home Elena reminded herself how strange it was that she would visit a graveyard in the middle of the night after being at the Salvatore's. She realized that she had given up on being the same girl she was before everyone started dying. She had tried so hard, but all in vain. She was not the same, and she never would be. Perhaps it had never been possible, and she had never been intended to be normal. Perhaps what she was would have its charms and pleasures too; her thoughts cut off when she turned into her driveway. She was home.

Inside the house she was met with silence interrupted only by Alaric's snores. In the kitchen she found a note from Jeremy, hastily scribbled, telling her he went to Bonnie's. A tension in her, relaxed, and she knew that a part of her had expected more horror and suffering. She went to her room to sleep but decided she needed a shower to wash away the smell of both graveyard and a decaying Damon. She almost smiled as she murmured, 'I even smell like death'.

'There is nothing sexier' said her voice back to her; she spun around towards the sound and her window. Perched on the sill was Katherine, her hands beside her on the window sill insouciantly balancing her body between the dark cold night and the bright warm indoors, as if between life and death.

Elena stared at Katherine, taking in her appearance, she wore the same as the last time she saw her; a simple blouse and blue jeans, though it did not matter; she wore anything well. Her dark brown hair cascaded in curls and surrounded her perfectly symmetrical face, she was beautiful. Even precariously balanced on a window she retained that languidly sensuous air she had, so confident of her charm. A perfectly coordinated smile and the raising of one eyebrow preceded, 'It's perfectly alright to stare, I do too'

Elena looked away and decided to ignore both of the previous disturbing comments and wondered, 'What the hell are you doing here Katherine?' She put as much scorn as she could into her voice, but could not muster up a matching scowl, and her face betrayed her weariness.

'I'm not sure,' Katherine pondered, 'I supposed I wanted to see you. The curse is broken. I've worked for this moment for over three hundred years; knowing that one of my blood would have to die for me to be free. Yet you live; and, I'm glad.'

Surprised Elena said nothing; from nowhere anger suddenly burned within her and in her fury she said 'Your fault! They are dead, so many dead, and it's your fault! If you had not come here nobody would have gotten hurt.'

Katherine laughed, a high lilting beautiful laugh, but cold. The icy wind blew through the window and disturbed her hair.

'If I had not come here? If Stefan and Damon had not come, if Klaus had not known, if you were not who you are.

Give up those futile thoughts Elena, you are not a child to play such games, we are Petrovas. We see truth and we face it.'

Elena's anger was gone as fast as it had come, swept away by the wind and the raw truth of Katherine's words. Neither blame nor self-pity was productive, or enjoyable. 'At least close the window,' Elena muttered, and sat down in a chair.

Katherine produced a small smile as she was welcomed, if less than genially, and ignored her. Moving faster than the human eye could follow her body suddenly lay outstretched on Elena's bed; arranging one foot so it lay upon the other.

'Comfortable?' Elena asked sarcastically. Katherine's smile grew wider, 'Supremely' she retorted.

Seeing Katherine lying on her bed, looking so much like herself, but subtly different in ways she must have acquired over her long life; Elena became curious about how they were the same. 'Why do we look alike?' Elena asked.

'You know this, we are blood,' Katherine answered with annoyance. Before reconsidering, 'No we're not' raising herself on her arms and tilting her head as she said 'We are blood, but we are not family, so long has passed between my birth and yours we are no more family than your neighbour.'

'Exactly!' Elena exclaimed, 'Besides, even family, except for twins, do not look exactly alike'. Pausing for a while before she said 'We are different'.

'Yes we are,' Katherine agreed, 'we could not have been needed to break an ancient curse just because we are mind bogglingly beautiful. Klaus needed a vampire, a werewolf and one of us. Specifically, one of **us**; not just any human.'

'So what are we?' Elena whispered. Her voice so low it was almost inaudible, even to Katherine.

'I don't know,' Katherine answered frowning, 'maybe we'll find out together,' she said, looking intently at Elena as she did. Looking away, Elena let out a small noise of ambivalence.

Silence settled on the room and Elena relaxed into the chair, realizing that she was far more comfortable around Katherine than she probably should be; she was a murderous psychopath after all, wasn't she?

An odd idea struck Elena then, and ignoring her instincts which told her this was not a bright thing to do; she said, her voice barely suppressing a laugh, 'Both Damon and Stefan have bitten and fed on my blood whereas you have not. So much for you being the bad guy' having barely left her mouth the words caused a panic, '_what the hell was I thinking bringing up blood with a vampire, great subject Elena' _ she scolded herself.

'Bad guy,' Katherine said, 'how precious. You still cling to your quaint worldview though you know very well that you are far beyond simple good and evil'

Katherine touched two fingers to her neck, the spot, which on Elena still sported fang marks.

'I see, our boys have wronged you in this regard, Stefan fed on you when he was nothing but raw hunger, a revenant. Damon attacked you recently; dying and out of his mind. Not very conducive for an enjoyable experience.'

'Enjoyable?' Elena snorted, 'I don't think being food for the undead is very enjoyable'

An amused Katherine informed her, 'Then you're doing it wrong. Blood is not only sustenance; it is life, passion and a sum total of its owner's experiences. I would be more than happy to show you,' she finished with a seductive smile.

'_Is she asking my permission to drink my blood? This is crazy! I wonder what it would be like to be fed upon by Katherine; to come so close to death._'

Suddenly brave but nervous she brazenly said 'Sure Katherine, I'll let you drink my blood, if I can drink yours,' Confident Katherine would deny her, Elena smiled tauntingly.

'Oh certainly; that would only be fair, and pleasurable' Katherine smiled, showing her sharp fangs. Rising from the bed she walked over to Elena and offered a hand to her.

Elena's eyes widened and she stuttered 'N-Now? You want to do it now?'

'Take my hand Elena' Katherine said softly.

Throwing caution, fear and propriety out the window Elena put her hand into the identical one that was offered, only the colour of their nail polish creating a contrast between them. Katherine led her to the bed and laid her down.

'Take of you necklace Elena' Katherine told her, Elena obliged, 'and your shirt.'

'My shirt? Why?' Elena asked, her voice trembling. 'Well we don't want to spill anything and stain it, do we?'

Elena acquiesced and obeyed, taking off her shirt; looking away when Katherine did the same, leaving them both in their bras.

Katherine hovered above Elena as she swept away the hair that covered her neck, the opposite side of Damon's marks. 'I don't do seconds' Katherine whispered. Elena's breath was coming faster as Katherine placed a kiss on her neck where her blood flowed. 'Will it hurt?' Elena asked breathlessly.

'Only in a good way' Katherine whispered back as she extended her fangs, descending on Elena.

Katherine sunk her fangs into Elena's neck, releasing a flood of sweet blood. Elena's eyes flew open wide before sinking down half closed, her eyes unfocused. She let out a quiet moan; thinking only, 'She_ was right'_.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Deed

**Light in August**

* * *

><p>Author Note: I would like to thank you all for the feedback on chapter 1, especially confliction. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, let me know if you do or if you don't.<p>

* * *

><p>If you like my story please share it with friends on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – The Deed<strong>_

The scent of blood permeated the room, a sweet heavy scent that enveloped all things. Katherine lay on top of Elena on the bed with her head buried in Elena's neck; curled locks of hair splayed down her back and spilled onto Elena's chest. Katherine's fangs had pierced the skin of Elena's neck, and blood was flowing from the twin wounds.

Katherine was old, ancient even, but did not enjoy discussing it. It was too easy to remember. Hundreds of years of experiences aided by perfect recall; you could get trapped in memories, suffocated by nostalgia until you forgot the present and its necessities. It had happened, she had spent years simply remembering, feeding only incidentally, almost forgetting to keep hidden. Nevertheless, she delved into memories long laid aside, to search through corpses, wondering if she had ever tasted anything like this, like Elena. She had not, she was certain.

The blood flowing down her throat was ambrosia, the nectar of the gods. The sweetest and most nuanced blood she had ever consumed. One would think that all blood would taste the same, which was true, to the extent that all human beings are the same. But there was more to it; what sustained vampires was not the iron or the oxygen in the blood, it was the essence of life and soul attached to it; a magic that had never been fully understood, but that vampires devoured. This magic left an imprint on the blood giving an astute vampire a glimpse of its owner's nature. Elena's blood flowed into Katherine's veins, and as it did it felt a kinship with Katherine's own being and touched something within her, caressing something deeper and more primal than her mind. It was evident that their similarity went far below the surface.

Startled by these sensations and thoughts racing through her, she paused briefly and let out an involuntary moan. In the space of those few seconds of respite, blood pooled on Elena's neck and a stream ran down towards the bed. A single drop escaped and stained the sheet before Katherine was upon her again, licking the length of Elena's neck to catch the escaping blood and continuing her feeding with a renewed fervour.

Elena was whole. Before Katherine had started feeding on her she had been a shattered rock strewn along a beach and shaped by the waves of events. Her body was a manifestation of all the death, sorrow and fear that had consumed and usurped her life. The pain of her neck being pierced had strangely helped her. The act of willingly giving up her life's blood and completely surrendering, was incredibly freeing. '_This must be what it's like jumping from a building. You never want it to end, but you both long for and fear the ground, so you close your eyes and give yourself over to sensation._' Elena's thoughts cut off when Katherine paused for some seconds and shuddered on top of her. Glancing down, Elena could only make out Katherine's pale flesh, hidden by her hair and black bra. Elena wanted to touch her; to grab a lock of hair and curl it even more. She was given no time to act on or analyse this impulse. Katherine resumed her drinking, and sucked harder on the wounds; Elena's eyes rolled back into her head and all conscious thought disappeared for a long while.

Katherine's head swam with a heady feeling; she had never fed on anything as potent as Elena's blood. She had been drinking for what seemed like an eternity, as time had ceased to matter. The pervasive beating of Elena's heart had acquired a musical rhythm that spurred her on as she drank deeper. Still drinking; the music changed, the tempo altering as Elena's heart slowed. Katherine noticed Elena's faltering heartbeat and willed herself to stop. Her darker side wanted to drink fully until Elena was a beautiful bloodless corpse. '_No! Killing Elena would be killing a part of me,_' fighting her instincts Katherine stopped drinking and pulled away. Straddling a near unconscious Elena and breathing hard, Katherine collapsed beside Elena on the bed with their legs tangled. Elena was still alive, and not too much worse off from the experience it seemed. Katherine let out a soft sigh, and smiled languidly at Elena.

Elena had surrendered; surrendered all. There was nothing left but the sensation of being taken; gently consumed and utterly devoured. Her blood continued to flow from her, and she imagined herself standing on the edge of an abyss. Both desiring and fearing the darkness that pulled her. As she began to succumb and start to melt into the void, becoming the darkness, she felt Katherine pull away from her, and settle her weight close on the bed.

Katherine got the impulse to kiss Elena, to let her taste her own blood that still coated Katherine's mouth. Thinking instead she must say something witty and malicious, but only coming up with,

'So, how was that for you?' Elena's eyes, still half closed, shifted towards her.

Elena started pulling herself out of the stupor of emotion and sensation and was almost fully conscious again when Katherine let out her jibe. Hearing her voice, so much thicker from the blood still coating her throat, Elena wanted nothing so much as to feel Katherine's mouth on her again, teeth scraping her skin, '_This could get dangerously addictive_' she warned herself. Concentrating on moving her mouth Elena got out a defiant but somewhat inarticulate, 'Bite me.' Elena blamed the exsanguination. Katherine, however, broke out in peals of laughter that filled the small room with joy.

'_She smiles so prettily,_' Elena thought, '_She's so different when she's not killing people_'. She let her head fall down on her pillow and let out a short laugh.

Katherine, still laughing said, 'If I knew you'd be funnier almost dead Elena I would have acted much sooner.' Katherine's laughter finally subsided into a chuckle that turned dark as she remembered the taste of Elena's blood. Sobered by the memories; she praised with a seldom seen sincerity, 'you taste wonderfully Elena, thank you.'

Surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere Elena merely nodded.

'Now, how do you want me my dear? I swear I'll obey' Katherine promised with a wicked grin.

'What are you-oh.'

Interrupting, Katherine said, 'yes. I believe we had a deal, and I always honour the ones I don't mind. So, unless you're backing out.'

'No!' Elena protested, still unsure but growing more excited as she watched the vampiress lying beside her, seeming utterly content from drinking her blood. Elena touched a hand to her neck feeling the fresh wounds; they had clotted and weren't bleeding anymore. Hesitating, Elena admitted, 'I don't have fangs.'

'Oh don't worry, I will give freely; you don't have to rip it from me.' Katherine demonstrated by drawing a sharp fingernail across her skin, parting the flesh and leaving a red thread. Licking the length of her arm the wound healed quickly.

'Doesn't that hurt?' Elena inquired.

'I had hoped i had shown you pain has many shades and nuances. In truth, all things are pain; you should strive to enjoy everything for what it is. Yes it hurts; it is a lovely pain—it is life. All moments are perfect within themselves.'

'Well, lay back and let me hurt you Katherine' Elena requested with a smile.

'As you will' Katherine responded. She lay down on her back, her hair spread around her head as a dark brown halo; she brandished her wrist offering it to Elena. Mimicking Katherine's earlier actions Elena straddled her. She took Katherine's hand with the still bloody finger and laid it on her neck above her jugular; 'Here'. The last time anyone had bitten Katherine's neck was when she was still human; still, she obliged, and cut a short deep cut that welled with blood.

With a hand sweeping her hair to one side Elena descended hesitantly on the wound; her eyes fixed on the blood that had begun to run down and drip, staining the pillow under Katherine's head. '_Damn, I got to do a wash'_ Elena thought, before her mouth filled with blood.

The blood was overwhelming; almost spilling before Elena remembered to swallow. The fast flow created urgency, and Elena matched her pace to it. She was drinking blood, and it tasted like blood, somewhat sweet, metallic and above all, pervasive. Underneath the simple smell was something else; something that heralded its power and expressed its desire; to consume and be consumed.

She had tasted of Stefan and Damon, almost always force fed near death. This was different. Katherine was giving willingly what Elena was eagerly accepting. The tempest of it overpowered her. Elena had felt lust before, with Stefan, Matt and, though she'd loathe admitting it, Damon. It seemed so insignificant now; everything did. Bloodlust swept over her and ruled her every thought and movement. She let the blood flow into her mouth; soon it was not enough, and she started to suck, drawing in more. Her body writhed on top of Katherine as Elena gloried in the blood; trying to satiate her blood thirst, growing frustrated when she was unable. Elena bit down on Katherine's neck. Her short canines enough to pierce the flesh and release more blood; eagerly devoured.

Katherine cried out in surprise and sweet pain, 'Elena! End it, or your mind will drown in blood, never to come back'

Katherine garnered no response; she gathered Elena's hair in her hand and jerked her off. Sitting them both up in the process; face to face.

Katherine's wounds began to heal, but her neck and shoulder was a mess of smeared blood. Elena's eyes were still fixed on the blood; she strained against Katherine's hold.

'Enough!' Katherine commanded, bringing Elena's eyes to her own.

Shocked, Elena's conscious mind emerged from the bloodlust; she relaxed into Katherine's lap. 'I'm ok; sorry I-the blood was so strong.' Elena apologized.

'Don't be, it was beautiful; though normal humans don't go into a bloodlust.'

'Normal would be boring. It's not me, not anymore,' Elena agreed.

'Whoever you are, you are covered in blood. You're going to make me hungry again.' Katherine warned.

They stood side by side in the bathroom, washing of the drying blood. Their reflections were almost identical, the fluorescent light of the bathroom left the blood an intense red and their skin a sharp white, lending an eerie taint to the already surreal night. Finally they were clean, and without a word returned to Elena's bedroom, turning of lights as they went, leaving them in a barely lit gloom. Elena collapsed on the bed. The blood had dried on the pillow and sheets; the smell of blood oddly comforting in its familiarity. Their eyes met on the way to the window, which revealed a faint light on the horizon.

'Sleep Elena, dawn is coming.' Katherine whispered.

Elena said nothing; with all that had happened Katherine still baffled her. _'What can I say in a situation like this?_' Elena contemplated, as Katherine headed to the window, still open; a sign of her eternal defiance. Hesitating in front of it, 'Perhaps,' she paused, 'Perhaps—again?' the last word came out laden with promises, threats and sin.

Elena swallowed. Before she had time to think, regret or fear; she whispered, 'anytime.'

Katherine's eyes gleamed in the light of dawn. She smiled a small genuine smile, and was gone.

Before going to sleep Elena retrieved her journal, the keeper of all her secrets and desires; she opened to the current page. There, below the names of all the dead, but separated by the black inkblot, she wrote in her best cursive, _Katherine_.

In the glimmering light of dawn the fresh ink looked red, red like blood.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Regrets and Secrets

**Light in August**

* * *

><p>Author Note: Greetings dear readers, here's chapter three. I absolutely love getting reviews; the more the better, so please review.<p>

* * *

><p>If you like my story please share it with friends on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3- Regrets and Secrets<strong>_

Elena awoke squirming, trying to avoid the sharp light of the morning sun. It was everywhere and her eyes felt like they were on fire. Still asleep she assumed the bed was infinite, she tumbled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. By the time she hit she was completely awake. Elena blew hair out of her face and grumbled emphatically, 'Damn,' happy that no one was there to witness her humiliation. She rose and stumbled over to the window where she resolutely pulled the curtains. The light dimmed to a pleasant gloom, she heaved a tired sigh and flounced back on the bed. Elena's head fell to one side, her mouth almost touching a huge stain of dried blood.

She flinched away from the blood; panic began to rise in her before she remembered the night before. Her mind was inundated with the memories; she processed the enormity of what she had done. '_Katherine. What did I do? Katherine has proven too many times she's a callous bitch, I should never trust her like that._'

The sun had washed away the dreamlike quality of the night, and in the light of day Elena realized that their surreal encounter was both stupid and dangerous. Her thoughts brought her back to the moment and she remembered being on top of Katherine, skin to skin with her mouth on Katherine's neck, glorying in blood. She tore her mind away from the memory; went and picked up her diary, and hid it safely. '_Out of sight, out of mind._' Elena wanted to be sick, to feel revulsion and disgust at her actions. But she didn't, she felt great. '_It's only the vampire blood. It was wrong. It should never happen again._'

She was pleased by her decision and convinced she would never think about it again, ever. She started dressing and getting ready for the day. As she went through her routine she noticed she was smiling, and realized that she felt wonderful. She was not weighed down by her sorrows anymore; they were still there, but not as sharp. '_It must be the vampire blood_' she decided.

Before she left her room her phone drew her attention, she picked it up and was greeted by a text from bonnie. 'You and Alaric should get over here, something weird happened.'

'_That was annoyingly cryptic. When doesn't something weird happen around here._' Elena pocketed her phone and went downstairs.

Alaric was having breakfast and looked up as she descended the stairs. 'I hope you don't mind Elena,' Alaric said; waving his hand indicating both the breakfast and his makeshift bed on the couch.

'Of course not Ric, you're welcome anytime' Elena reassured. Alaric grunted his thanks and asked 'So how did you sleep tonight Elena?'

Elena froze on the way to the kitchen, '_Did he know? Did he hear us? Calm down Elena it's an innocent question, isn't it?_'

Elena tried to act casual as her mouth went dry and her hands started to shake.

Memories of the night rushed back and she remembered gripping and clawing at Katherine, crying out as Katherine drank her blood. She shook herself free from the memories and her voice trembled and broke, but she got out, 'I slept ok, how about you?'

Completely oblivious Alaric responded, 'like a log; that sofa is more comfortable than it looks.'

Elena fled into the kitchen, where she managed to calm down and eat a sandwich. She chastised herself and avoided thinking about what would happen if anyone found out. She called out to Alaric 'Bonnie texted me, she and Jeremy need our help with something, so get ready.' She pulled her phone out, and sent a text telling Bonnie they were on their way.

Alaric was ready when she joined him in the foyer. They didn't know what to expect so they drove to Bonnie's in separate cars, but arrived together.

Bonnie opened the door before they had even reached it. She had a harassed air about her and ushered them in with an impatient greeting of 'Finally.' Elena turned around and asked 'What's wrong Bonnie?' as they entered the living room. No answer was necessary as Elena saw Vicky and Anna sitting on the couch. 'V-vicky? Anna?' Elena stuttered, shocked to see the dead girls not quite so dead. 'You bitch, you let them kill me' Vicky screamed at Elena starting towards her. Anna grabbed Vicky and slammed her down to the couch again. 'Calm down Vicky' Jeremy said, bringing Elena's attention to the rest of the room. Jeremy was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen and Caroline sat in a big armchair ready to spring up and stop Vicky.

Alaric had come in after Elena and asked, 'would anyone care to explain what's going on?' Bonnie had taken her seat again and explained 'Vicky and Anna have come back from the dead, we don't know how, but we think it happened when I brought Jeremy back from the dead.'

'Dead? Jeremy was dead?' Elena protested. 'What happened?'

Jeremy shoved off from the wall and explained 'Sherriff Forbes shot me by accident, apparently I died, but Bonnie was able to revive me with the help of her witch ancestors. I'm ok Elena, but apparently the spell had some side effects,' he nodded to the couch where the dead girls sat.

'We've been explaining what has happened since they died' Bonnie said. She glanced at Vicky and Anna with a somewhat pained expression. Elena noticed a tension that occupied the room and realized that Jeremy's girlfriend had just brought back to life both of his exes. Ex-girlfriends who were both vampires; a difficult situation for everyone.

Caroline continued to explain events, aided by Alaric. Bonnie went to the kitchen to make some tea, and Jeremy followed to help.

Elena didn't want to hear a repeat of all the horrible events so she stayed only long enough to more formally greet Anna and Caroline; she didn't want to set off Vicky again.

Elena went into the hallway, and was on her way into the kitchen when she heard Bonnie and Jeremy arguing, she lingered out of sight, listening.

'Do you still love her?' Bonnie whisper-yelled angrily. 'Who?' Jeremy replied exasperated. 'Either of them' she replied. 'Bonnie you're being paranoid and ridiculous, I'm with you, but we have to help them. Trust me it's a shock to come back to life, and I wasn't dead that long.' Jeremy reassured.

Elena saw them finishing and hurried back to the living room to arrive before them. She settled in a chair before they arrived with tea.

As the tale came to an end Anna said, 'Seems this Klaus guy is pretty dangerous and the only person who might know what he's doing is Katherine. What happened to her?' She directed her question toward Elena.

Her stomach filled with the butterflies that now accompanied the mere mention of Katherine, afraid that her depravity would be found out. 'I haven't seen her since she delivered the antidote to Damon.' Elena lied. She wondered if she sounded believable and if anyone noticed the tremor in her voice.

'We have to know what Katherine knows, Elena can you ask her?'

The rest murmured their assent

Elena wanted to protest that she didn't know where Katherine was, and why should she do it, but more than anything she wanted to get off the subject of Katherine, so she remained silent; accepting the burden.

Bonnie put her tea cup down and stood up, 'I'm going to try to ask my ancestors about what has happened, and what it means.'

'I'll come too,' said Jeremy and went too stand beside Bonnie. 'That sounds like a good idea, I'll go with you' Alaric agreed.

'I should take Vicky home to see Matt, and help him get used to the new her' Caroline said shooting a look at Vicky.

They started to get ready to go, leaving Elena and Anna in silence. Anna swept her eyes around awkwardly, before she could say anything Elena told her, 'I'm going to go over to the boarding house to fill Damon in on events, you should come too; you can stay there a while.'

Anna answered with gratitude in her voice, 'Yes thank you. That sounds fine as long as Damon doesn't mind.' Elena smiled and replied, 'oh don't worry about Damon, I own the house now.'

The gathering split into their three groups and said goodbye, Elena hugged her brother, Caroline and Bonnie telling them she'd see them tomorrow at school.

Elena and Anna were in the car when Anna spoke, 'I'm sorry about Stefan Elena, I know the two of you loved each other.' Elena sat in silence for a while, thinking. 'Yes we did, do. But Stefan made a deal with Klaus to save his brother and abandon me. We had one chance to kill Klaus, but we were betrayed, so now Stefan has to join him. I will probably never see him again.' They didn't speak the rest of the way.

The arrived at the boarding house and Elena invited Anna inside. Elena went up to Damon while Anna stayed downstairs and got some blood.

'Elena,' Damon greeted, 'you've come to visit the recovering vampire, and you brought a guest, who is it?' Elena sighed and smiled at his sarcasm, and went through the story of Anna and Vicky's revival.

'So Anna will be staying here for a while' Elena concluded the tale. 'Oh she will, will she?' Damon started. Elena interrupted, 'Damon, don't be an ass, I own this house now, remember?'

'Fine,' Damon conceded.

'How are you feeling Damon?' Elena asked. 'I'm almost healed; I will be up and about in no time.'

'We should talk about what happened between us last night Elena.' Damon began, looking at her intently.' Last night when Katherine interrupted her and Damon's goodbye.

'Nothing happened Damon, you were dying' Elena responded looking away from him out the window. It had already grown dark outside; the day was ending. Strangely Elena felt more alert now than she had all day. She did not want to talk about this with Damon, she didn't want to think about her feelings for him, whatever they were. She searched for an excuse before Damon could press the issue, 'Stefan's still out there.' She said. Glancing at Damon she saw Stefan's name give him pause, and he decided to give up on the subject, at least for the moment.

'It's getting late Damon I should go. Goodbye,' she swept out of the room and downstairs. He didn't try to follow her. She almost collided with Anna as she was leaving, 'Hey Elena; thanks for letting me stay here, and good luck with Katherine.'

Elena paused and tried to uncover any hidden meaning within those words. '_Am i becoming paranoid?_' She asked herself. Time was passing and Elena worried Anna could see something in her expression so Elena responded, 'Thank you Anna, I hope Damon won't be too rude'. They said goodbye, and Elena drove home.

Elena arrived home after full dark and had to fumble with her keys to find the lock without any light. The house was empty and she was alone. She would remain alone; Alaric would not return and Jeremy would stay with Bonnie. She felt able to relax now that she was alone, but the night returned with memories of Katherine, and she realized that evidence of it still remained in her room; her bloody sheets and pillows.

The certainty and condemnation of the encounter the night before that had been so easy and evident in the light of day seemed paper-thin now that darkness had come again. Elena shuddered at the memory of Katherine's sharp teeth caressing her skin. '_No! I mustn't think about it. Relax, she's probably never coming back, why would she?_' Elena admonished herself, feeling oddly sad at her conclusion.

Elena grew frustrated with standing in the hallway, keys in hand, with her mind running circles around her. She got rid of her keys and went upstairs to try to get blood out of white sheets.

The water was red with blood, and Elena was elbow deep in it trying to get the stains out. Her bathroom sink was too small for this and water sloshed everywhere, but she couldn't risk taking the sheets out of her room. Someone could see them. Elena was growing exasperated with the work, she had been standing there for hours washing out the blood and trying not to think, with little success in either. Full night had come, and with a view of her window Elena spied the bright moon shining in. Not a full moon yet but it wasn't too far away.

As always; no noise came before her. Only her voice betrayed her presence, 'Out, damned spot! out, I say!' Elena jumped; spilling reddish water on her shirt and on the bathroom floor. She spun around to face her room and the window. Katherine was smiling; sitting on the window sill with her back against one side of the window. She was rubbing her hands dramatically. Elena scowled darkly at her and dried her hands on a towel, staining it as well.

'Sweet Elena, are you mad?' Katherine said, laughing.

'Angry, not insane Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?'

'What do you think I'm doing here, I'm here for my sweet Elena,' she smiled wickedly.

Elena cleared her throat uncomfortably, 'Katherine, we need to know about Klaus and his plans.'

'We?' Katherine inquired, 'Oh the super friends that fight the supernatural sent you on a mission.'

'Katherine be serious; we have to know if he's going to be a threat' Elena said. Katherine raised an eyebrow and replied 'Klaus is not stupid Elena; he told me nothing. All he let slip was that he had use for Stefan the ripper in his plans'

'Stefan, what do you mean the ripper?' Elena exclaimed. Katherine's cool voice explained, 'Stefan was not always the good guy he pretends to be now, there was a time he was nothing but a beast who slaughtered entire villages, women and children included, quite unrefined if you ask me. That's what Klaus will turn him into again and use, but I don't think he's going to come back here, or I wouldn't be here.'

Elena protested 'Stefan would never.'

'Like he would never abandon you? Let's not talk about the Salvatore's, they are the past Elena,' Katherine countered.

Elena settled down and leaned against the bathroom door, hovering between rooms. She had gotten the information she needed, she should tell Katherine to leave. She opened her mouth, but what came out was unplanned and near incoherent, 'we shouldn't have, it was wrong, it was so—but what if someone found out and.' Elena became quieter as she talked and finally went silent as confusion dominated. The emotions that had driven her guilt all day warred with the sensations and memories Katherine inspired.

Katherine slipped from the window gracefully and walked over to Elena like a predator, which made Elena the pray. Katherine tugged at the hem of Elena's wet top, stained with bloody water, and said, 'Elena, guilt and regret are useless emotions. Let go and leave them behind, I will show you the way.'

Elena's breath had become shallow; it felt like her mind was racing but she was thinking of nothing. Her eye's dropped to Katherine's jugular and the sensation of Katherine's blood flowing in her mouth, giving her life, was so palpable it was almost real.

Decided, Elena turned and walked over to her bed, stripping off her shirt as she did. 'Alright, but it's my turn to go first.' Elena gave in, finding freedom and feeling unfettered in this new act of abandon; a surrender to sensation.

Elena took it slower this time, savouring every moment. Katherine lay underneath her as she sucked and licked at the wound Katherine had made for her. Her mind drifted off in sublime sensation as she fed.

Elena didn't come into complete consciousness until Katherine was on top of her brushing her hair aside. Elena felt her lips chapped with dried blood, but spoke 'Thank you Katherine, now for your due i suppose.'

Katherine smiled and touched the spot where her fang marks had long since healed, she countered, 'Elena, I think of this not like a transaction but a promise to be kept, now; may i?'

Elena bared her throat further, 'Make me feel Katherine.' The pain came like yesterday, physical and strong but of no consequence, it was only the frame that bore all the subtler things.

They were both more careful this time, and the black replacement sheets Elena had bedded with were left unstained. Katherine drank deeply until she was sated and lay down beside Elena. Katherine pricked a finger on a fang and rubbed some healing blood on Elena's neck, removing all traces of the act.

They lay side by side revelling in the fading bloodlust. 'Katherine' Elena inquired, 'are you staying in mystic falls?' Katherine considered and glanced at Elena whose head was turned toward her, watching. 'I can go anywhere and do anything now, but things are getting even more interesting here. I will stay, if only to find out exactly how alike we are' Katherine responded. Elena smiled but gave no answer. As she drifted off into sleep she felt Katherine's hand trace her face and then briefly the cold air of the open window.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 Of Dreams to Come

**Light in August**

Author Note: Thank you to all readers, and especially the reviewers; I love reviewers. I was unsure of the title of this chapter, so if you have suggestions for an alternative, or if you do like it, you can tell me in your lengthy review.

I love writing for such a small community as this, because every single reader has such intelligence and good taste, it's an honour.

Is that enough? Please review.

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with friends on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 – Of Dreams to Come<strong>_

Elena didn't remember what she dreamed; she only knew it was pleasant because she woke with a smile on her lips. She was utterly content and only marginally annoyed at having to go back to school.

Elena got ready for school, not dressing too elaborately with jeans and a blouse. As she was combing her hair she toyed with the idea of curling it like Katherine did. Her thoughts drifted to Katherine, '_Katherine, is she my friend now? She could be a good friend to have, powerful and deadly, and she is staying in Mystic Falls for me._'

Elena went downstairs and ate breakfast. Oddly enough she didn't feel alone in the empty house; she felt empowered, and free. She got her school things together and threw them in a bag. School had lost much of its meaning. Elena had always valued knowledge and gotten good grades, but with all the deaths that had occurred, and all she knew of the supernatural, school seemed so trivial. High-school didn't have much in the way of knowledge to offer anyway. Katherine had lived for over three hundred years, she could teach her so much, Elena thought.

Nevertheless she was on her way to school, it was expected of her, and in public she did what was expected, if only to keep the peace.

Elena arrived at school, parked, and went to her first class; aware of, but ignoring the sympathetic looks of pity she was getting. Her first class passed quickly, and she met with Caroline and Matt at their lockers.

Elena noted the distance between them when she greeted them with a small wave and asked, 'Hi Matt, how are you? How is Vicky?'

Matt sighed and smiled wanly, 'It's great that she's alive, just amazing, but she's a lot different too.'

Elena tried to sound comforting, 'I think you guys are going to be ok, Caroline can help her settle in, and you know, not kill anyone.' The half joke got a polite smile, and they left her for their next class.

The next few classes breezed by, and Elena was soon sitting down beside Jeremy and Bonnie to have lunch. Elena decided that she had to report on her mission, and tell them what Katherine said. She steeled herself knowing if they asked questions she would probably have to lie. Before she could begin Bonnie spoke, 'I tried to contact my ancestors and the witches yesterday, but it didn't work. They think I have abused my powers, so they won't help anymore.'

'So we're on our own. But nothing bad has really happened; I mean two people coming back to life seem like a good consequence.' Jeremy stated.

'It's not that simple' Bonnie argued, in what seemed like a familiar discussion.

'I saw Katherine yesterday,' Elena interposed. Both of them turned towards her, surprised. As they looked at her Elena wondered, '_This is my brother and my best friend, but do they even know me anymore?_'

Aloud she said, 'She came to the house, and so I asked her what she knew about Klaus and his plans.'

'Wait' Jeremy interrupted, 'she came to the house? Why?'

Elena served up her prepared excuse, 'She wanted to know how I survived the ritual and if Damon was recovering. I told her so she would answer my questions. Klaus didn't really slip up in her presence the only thing she knew was that his plans had use for Stefan, the way he was when he was changed, brutal.'

Bonnie paled a little and said 'Oh Elena, I'm so sorry.' Elena looked away. There was nothing she could do about Stefan; he had made the choice to save his brother.

Jeremy looked skeptical and asked, 'how do we know if Katherine is telling the truth?'

Elena was unprepared for the question, '_I can't tell them that I trust her; do I trust her?_' So she answered truthfully, 'I have a feeling she is.'

Elena sat silent for the rest of the lunch hour, as Jeremy and Bonnie chatted about nothing and less. As they left Jeremy told her he would stay with bonnie tonight again and wouldn't be home. She shrugged in answer.

At last it was the final class of the day, history with Alaric. Confident that Alaric wouldn't call on her Elena leaned her head against her hand, and looked out the window. The day had been sunny and warm with all the glory of green nature on display. It still retained that feeling, but over by the horizon, dark clouds, and an ominous darkness, gathered; ready to chase away the light. Alaric's voice droned in the background, but did not disturb her.

Her thoughts turned to Katherine and the nights they had shared. She got lost wandering through the memories, the eager cute look Katherine gave her before she began to feed, or the feel of Katherine's skin against hers as they gave part of themselves to each other. For being the bloodsucking walking dead Katherine was inexplicably gentle.

Elena's thoughts were interrupted by Alaric's hand on her shoulder. The classroom was empty; school was over, and everyone had left. Alaric frowned down at her, and asked 'Is everything all right Elena? I don't think you heard a single word I said during class.'

'I'm fine Ric, I was just thinking about things. I'm sorry I missed class.' Elena apologized while gathering her things. They said goodbye and Elena headed out. As she got outside walking to the car she could see that the dark storm she had seen earlier had moved closer and would hit that night.

Elena arrived home and spent the afternoon doing homework; paying for her earlier inattention. When evening gathered she made herself a meal out of pure habit. She reflected that she hadn't really been hungry for a long time, especially not the last couple of days; she ascribed it to the overwhelming nature of recent events.

She spent the next few hours trying to read, unable to concentrate as a recurring thought would not leave her, '_Is she coming tonight?_' she was unsure if she wanted her too or not, did she dread or hope; perhaps she hoped to dread.

She decided it was the fault of her reading material, Shakespeare had never felt so dry. The doorbell broke her monotony as it rang through the empty house. Startled, Elena wondered who would visit so late at night. She became scared that Katherine would arrive when someone else was here; she was never very discreet, and seemed to find a special kind of glee in revealing secrets.

So it was with trepidation that Elena descended from her room and opened the door. Outside in the dark; illuminated by a sudden flash of lightning, with her hair whipping around her in a dark cloud, standing in the gathering storm, was Katherine. She smiled at Elena's surprise and reproached her, 'My manners have not completely eroded Elena. Have yours?' She added the last cheekily.

Elena was stunned by Katherine's unexpected choice of entrance and her striking appearance. Nevertheless, She did manage to speak, 'Come in Katherine, I didn't expect you, at the door.'

Katherine entered; brushing past Elena. She twirled around and smiled at her before she climbed the stairs to Elena's room. Elena rolled her eyes at Katherine's ridiculous playfulness and hurried after her.

When Elena walked in the room Katherine stood at the window, her usual entrance. Rain had started outside and the trees thrashed in the wind.

'I made it just before the storm' Katherine told her, still turned and looking out the window.

'I suppose you'll have to stay then' Elena whispered.

'Thank you kindly Elena, I don't generally like to get wet' she replied. Elena could see her smile reflected in the glass.

'Why the door Katherine?' Elena enquired.

Katherine turned around to look at her, everything about her was intense, but her eyes above all; in them floated her distilled essence, with the brilliance of a star, and when she looked at you, you could either wither or grow; cold death had never looked so beautiful.

As her eyes spoke to Elena, Katherine started to speak herself, 'Repetition has granted our meetings some significance; it deserves courtesy, and I wanted to make sure I had your invitation.'

Elena was surprised. They had never spoken about it so openly. Nor had she known Katherine to be so thoughtful.

'You have it' Elena replied.

'I'm glad. So what did you do at school today Elena' Katherine asked as she shrugged out of her jacket and sat on Elena's bed.

'Thinking of you, I mean, about what we did.' Elena answered honestly; she blushed at her phrasing.

Katherine laughed and said 'I thought about that too.' Elena flopped down on the bed and changed the subject, 'Something else happened recently that might interest you.'

'Oh?' Katherine wondered.

'My brother died, but Bonnie brought him back to life as well as his two ex-girlfriends, Vicky and Anna. No one bothered to tell me until everything was over and done with, and I'm not sure I care.'

'The witch did that? How impressive. You blame them, but I suppose you haven't told anyone of our nightly activities.' Katherine replied

Elena blushed again and got annoyed at her ever reddening cheeks. She responded, 'It is nobody's business but ours, and I don't want any bloody rumours floating around either Katherine.'

The warning seemed to do nothing but amuse Katherine as she crossed her heart, and intoned, 'I will keep your secrets Elena.'

A comfortable silence followed as they sat enjoying the sound of rain hitting the window. All but a single dim light were out in Elena's room, and gloom reigned; only to be dramatically shattered by flashes of lightning illuminating them briefly.

At the next such flash of electricity in the sky, Elena saw Katherine's beautiful face accented by dark veins around her eyes; the weight of her gaze falling on Elena's neck. Elena smiled, unafraid, but still nervous. She began to unbutton her blouse; she felt Katherine's eyes following her fumbling fingers down. 'In case we spill' she explained her voice a low whisper. Katherine followed suit and discarded her blouse, piling it on her jacket on the floor.

Elena crawled backward lying on her back, propped on her arms, as Katherine prowled after her. Katherine descended onto Elena; her form was illuminated by another crack of lightning, revealing her lithe body paused above Elena, her darkly veined face was stoic, but her extended fangs betrayed her eagerness.

When she bent to bite Elena her curls fell around her, obscuring her face. Katherine bit down slowly this time; enjoying her fangs sliding into flesh and freeing Elena's blood. One of Katherine's hands was at the back of Elena's neck, supporting it as she began to feed. The other was at Elena's ribs caressing her, feeling the beat of her heart and her shallow fast breaths.

As she drank Elena's blood; full of her scent, drunk on her blood and with her warm body in her arms, Katherine was struck by an idea, a fleeting fancy, which she eagerly pursued.

Elena lay cradled in Katherine's embrace as she was fed upon. It had retained all the qualities of the previous times but had gained a certainty that thrilled her. So Elena was confused when Katherine slowed and tapered of the feeding soon after they had begun, but Elena was too caught up in it to question her.

Katherine lifted her mouth from Elena's neck; letting the blood pool in the wounds. When it threatened to spill over, Katherine brought her hand up along Elena's body, and used two fingers to smear the blood; spreading it over Elena's neck almost from her shoulder and up over the cusp of her cheek.

Elena made a small noise of confusion before Katherine lowered her mouth to the start of the trail of blood and kissed it. Katherine began a journey of kisses, sucks and licks; travelling up Elena's neck. As she passed her fang marks she worried the wound, letting more blood flow, which she brought with her on the trail. The kisses and licks went from being small, chaste and symbolic to long, passionate and intense as Katherine climbed towards Elena's face.

As her journey went on Elena began to make small, but audible, moans of pleasure.

Katherine's voyage came to an end with a last lick cleaning up the blood on Elena's cheek. It left them face to face, unbearably close, with Katherine hovering over Elena. Their eyes met in the dark gloom, and the silence that followed existed as a link that affirmed their choice.

A drop of blood dripped from the corner of Katherine's mouth and landed on Elena's upper lip. Katherine closed the distance. Her mouth, like Elena's, was slightly parted. Katherine's mouth covered Elena's upper lip and caressed her mouth in a kiss. The excuse for the kiss, the drop of blood, was quickly devoured and forgotten. Katherine's mouth moved with a sweet grace. As she let her tongue start to roam across Elena's lips and into her mouth the kisses turned more passionate. Katherine's hands had busied themselves with buttons and zippers on hers and Elena's jeans. Without a single kiss lost they managed to wriggle, squirm and kick out of their jeans, leaving the girls in their underwear.

For a time there was only kissing, they descended into an oblivion of kisses. Then Katherine raised her body from Elena; interrupting a kiss. Her hair cascaded around her in sexy disarray as she reached her hands behind her back, unhooking her black bra. She let it fall off her body and threw it on the floor. Elena stared up at Katherine's naked breasts. Lightning illuminated Katherine's soft curves, showing her white round breasts contrasted with small pink nipples. Elena had never admired her own body with the lust she felt staring at Katherine's sublime form. 'You are beautiful Katherine' Elena whispered.

'We both are Elena,' Katherine replied as she ripped Elena's bra in half and flung the pieces away. Her hands cupped Elena's breasts identical to her own, and she leaned forward and started to kiss Elena's left nipple. Katherine played Elena's body like an instrument eliciting reactions. Elena's eyes rolled back into her skull and she writhed beneath Katherine's mouth and hands. Finally Katherine started to kiss away from Elena's chest down her stomach. Katherine looked up at Elena and met her eyes. Katherine was smiling wickedly with her, barely visible, fangs poking out; Elena's mouth was parted; her face fixed with lust. Katherine let out a low laugh; tugged at the hem of Elena's panties, and started pulling them down.

They fed upon each other in a whole new way that night. Their screams were swallowed by the rain as their love was spurred on by the urgency of the storm. They ended up in each other's arms trading soft sweet kisses before drifting off into fitful sleep.

It was in this position that Elena awoke; darkness still reigned though dawn was approaching and birds had begun to sing. She was stirred by Katherine's fingers stroking her cheek and playing with her hair. 'The sun will rise soon Elena, I must go.' Katherine whispered.

'No! It was the Nightingale, and not the lark, stay a while longer,' Elena entreated. Katherine smiled and kissed Elena sweetly on the mouth, 'Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu.' She said, and was gone; leaving only the ghost of her kiss lingering on Elena's lips.

Elena closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She fell asleep again, and dreamt of memories.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Love Omitting Death

**Light in August**

Author Note: I love writing this, it's so much fun. I hope you enjoy reading it half as much. There are so many choices in writing, and every chosen sentence is the death of possibility. I hope you will tell me what you think of it.

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5 - Love Omitting Death<strong>_

Sex still perfumed the room when the alarm clock started ringing. Elena woke up gradually and unwillingly, she had gotten too little sleep. Nevertheless she felt reborn; her entire body ached with exhausted pleasure. She was completely naked, so she brought the covers with her as she stretched to turn off the alarm. She felt a dull ache in her neck where Katherine's fang marks remained, accompanied by several hickeys. The hickeys were not limited to her neck either, but placed generously about her body. She gazed at the beautiful bruises and it hit her, '_I had sex with Katherine._'

She started to panic until she resolutely decided not to worry too much about the particulars, the ones that required a clandestine romance. They were both girls, she amounted to Katherine's carbon copy and Katherine was a vampire. None of that mattered, because she had liked it; it had been a divine experience and Katherine was the goddess of love. The night had been an inferno of passion and pleasure such as Elena had never experienced. What they had done was an art to be perfected for all of eternity.

To prevent from falling asleep again, Elena got up. She brought her covers with her until she passed the mirror; she dropped them and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Admiring herself in the glass she longed for Katherine's touches. Before she could get too entranced she spied her panties and her torn bra.

She laughed. She couldn't help herself. When she was reduced to mere giggles she started to dress for school. Feeling sexy and a smidge risqué she chose a short black skirt and a revealing blouse, she touched up her face with a hint of makeup. She studied the results with pride and finished her ensemble with a shawl that covered Katherine's fang marks and love bites.

Elena took too long to get ready and was going to be late for school. She made up time by skipping breakfast and raced out to her car.

Her car careened into a parking space just as classes started. She ran into math breathing hard, only five minutes late. She apologized for her tardiness and got her seat next to Bonnie and Tyler. Bonnie smiled her welcome before she noticed Elena's appearance, Bonnie looked her up and down; she leaned over and whispered, 'you look nice Elena, but, where's your locket with vervain?'

Elena touched her fingers to her throat feeling for it, finding nothing she shrugged and replied nonchalantly, 'I must have forgotten it. I overslept. I'll be fine until I get home.'

Bonnie nodded and stilled, but her gaze lingered on the scarf covering Elena's neck.

After class Bonnie walked up to Elena and asked 'Are you ok Elena? Why don't you take the scarf off, it's hot.'

'I'm fine Bonnie, but I have to get to class, I'll see you after lunch.' Elena evaded and hurried away. If Bonnie insisted with the scarf after lunch she'd have to come up with some explanation. Elena passed the next class in worry, trying to come up with a believable lie. Then class was over, it was lunch and she had nothing.

Elena was walking slowly across the courtyard to the cafeteria when she saw Katherine standing at the edge of the forest, barely visible. Katherine crooked a finger at her, turned around, and vanished. Elena entered the forest and made it quite far before she stopped and called out, 'Katherine, are you there?'

Katherine came walking out of the forest, then her body blurred with motion and she was standing right in front of Elena. Elena couldn't help it; she threw her arms around Katherine and hugged her, whispering a hello in her ear. Katherine put her arms around Elena's waist, drew her closer and kissed her neck.

Elena pulled back and warned her 'Oh no. No more of that. I'm still covered with your marks from yesterday; I have to wear this stupid shawl to cover it up.'

'You're no fun Elena, but it is lunch time, and in our hurry we forgot something yesterday.' Katherine replied, and she leaned back against a tree with her throat bare, and parted the flesh of her neck. Blood ran down her neck, her chest and down into her décolletage. Elena stared for a second, following the blood down with her eyes before springing into action. She caught the stream of blood between Katherine's breasts sucked it up with a kiss, then she licked all the way up to the wound and started drinking. Elena could feel strength returning to her; the bruises and fang marks on her body faded, replaced with blemish-free pale skin.

After a while, she stopped, letting the wound close up; resting her head on Katherine's shoulder, and basking in the afterglow.

Suddenly Katherine spun her and had her against the tree, pressing their bodies together. Katherine kissed Elena's still bloody mouth; it started slow and languid, but became more passionate as Katherine let her hands wander beneath Elena's short skirt, stroking her thighs. Katherine broke the kiss and wondered, 'what do you want me to do Elena?'

'Take me' she pleaded. She gasped as Katherine removed her panties and touched her.

Birds could be seen fleeing the clearing as Elena's screams rang out.

Elena was held up wedged between Katherine and the tree, completely exhausted. They leaned on each other, trading soft kisses, before Katherine let her down.

Elena was straightening her clothes when she asked, 'will I see you tonight?'

Katherine studied her. Elena still looked a complete mess, a sexy mess. 'Yes you will.'

'Good. Hm, do you mind using the window? My brother will probably be there, and you and I we're like a secret.' Elena asked her hesitatingly, she didn't want to hurt her feelings.

'Whatever you want Elena, if you think you can be quiet. See you tonight.' Katherine whispered, and disappeared into the forest. Elena blushed. She was glad that no one had come to investigate her screams in the middle of the forest. Almost the whole lunch hour was gone and she hadn't eaten anything except Katherine's blood, but it didn't bother her much.

She returned to school with a stupid smile and bark in her hair. She was a little early for next class and met up with bonnie outside.

Bonnie didn't bother with much subtlety as she asked, 'can I borrow your shawl Elena? It's so beautiful'

Elena smiled at her and reached up for it. A piece of bark and some leaves fell out of her hair; Bonnie looked at her quizzically.

Elena blushed and explained, 'I took a walk in the forest during lunch, and I fell. Oh here's the shawl, you can keep it.' She took of the shawl with a flourish, revealing her healed neck, and hung it around Bonnie.

Their back and forth was interrupted when Matt and Caroline arrived, but Bonnie's suspicions had been allayed.

Matt looked concerned and worried, Elena asked, 'What's wrong Matt?'

He looked at her with weary eyes; he hadn't gotten much sleep either that night, though for less fun reasons it seemed. 'Vicky and I had a fight last night, she got these crazy black eyes and she pushed me when I tried to calm her down. She left, and I have no idea where she is or what she's doing.'

They were interrupted when the bell rang and they shuffled into class. There was barely ten minutes of class left when someone knocked on the door.

The vice principal entered with a harried look. She turned and faced the students to speak, she tried to look in control, but her voice quivered, 'Students, may I have your attention please. Something very tragic has happened it seems our math teacher, Mrs Fredrickson, was the victim of a vicious animal attack, she was found dead less than half an hour ago. Due to this the rest of school has been cancelled for today and tomorrow, it will resume on Monday when we will have a memorial.' She sighed deeply, nodded to the math teacher and departed too inform the next class.

The classroom was in an uproar as people gathered their things and talked about what had happened. The four friends lingered behind in a group, trading significant glances.

'An animal attack, that's code for a vampire attack, isn't it?' Matt asked.

Caroline gasped and covered her mouth, she whispered, 'Oh my god, what if it was Vicky.' The realisation left silence in its wake as they remembered that she had gone crazy and disappeared the night before.

'It might be Katherine or someone else entirely,' Bonnie reassured. Elena thought back to the timing, and knew that Katherine was near the school around the time Mrs Fredrickson was murdered. '_Katherine wouldn't have killed her though. Right? There was no reason for her to do it, it must have been Vicky._' Elena decided to ask Katherine to be sure, '_I can ask her that, I think. I mean we are-well we're something. Yes. I can ask her, but will she answer?_'

Matt interrupted Elena's doubts when he started toward the door calling on the way, 'I need to go and see if Vicky's come home. Call me if you hear anything else.' He hurried out.

Bonnie turned to Elena and a Caroline with a grim look, 'If it's Vicky we might need to do something about her. She was dead for a long time she could have changed beyond anything we can imagine. We'll see if Matt can find her or if anything else happens, we can decide what to do tomorrow.'

Caroline and Elena nodded their agreement; the girls hugged and split up. Elena walked outside; she stopped at her car, turned around and looked at the school. It had been bathed in blood before; the further taint bothered Elena less than she would have thought. '_Maybe it hasn't hit yet. Maybe I just don't care. She's dead, and I feel nothing. More unnecessary death, what else is new._' Elena shrugged, and reflected that her reaction had been cold, and so like Katherine. She drove home, wondering if Vicky had gone off the deep end.

Jeremy was already home when Elena arrived. They ate a quick dinner and discussed the animal attack. Jeremy was worried about Vicky. He didn't say outright that he suspected her, but the implication was clear. They finished, and Elena retreated to her room.

Elena closed and locked the door. Katherine was on her bed. She had changed and now wore a similar black skirt to Elena's. She lay with graceful beauty, tracing the small blood stains on Elena's sheet with her fingers.

'I don't like to be kept waiting' she complained.

'Hush! be quiet, Jeremy is here,' Elena whispered as she ran over and sat on the bed facing Katherine. Elena looked down at her skirt and smoothed it as she asked 'So, did you kill anyone today?'

Katherine raised an eyebrow and shook her head, 'No, not unless you count the little deaths, la petite mort'

'What? What deaths?' Elena asked confused.

Katherine smirked and leaned close, 'Oh Elena, I need to teach you French. La petite mort means orgasm.'

Elena felt heat and tingles suffuse her body as she remembered the forest. She clung to her willpower and managed to keep thinking. '_Katherine didn't kill anyone; it must have been Vicky then._'

'My math teacher was attacked and killed by a vampire today. We think its Vicky, but I wanted to ask you to make sure.'

Katherine hummed her understanding and complete uninterest. They lay still looking at each other. The intimacy of the moment accelerated with the silence. Elena felt doubts rising when she thought of their hasty relationship, 'Katherine? What are we? Am I just your toy?' She realised just how possible that was, she had never known Katherine to feel for anyone but herself.

Katherine reached out a hand and touched two fingers to Elena's heart 'we are lovers, we are the same, we should be one.'

Her feelings so poignantly put, exactly mirrored what Elena experienced, so she knew it to be true. Elena smiled and enveloped Katherine's finger on her heart with her hand. They lay there continuing their Tête-à-tête. Katherine told of her time in France, revealing that it was there she first loved a woman, a French vampiress that taught her subtler ways to pleasure.

Every idle movement, stretch and yawn moved them surreptitiously closer. Until they lay in each other's arms whispering. Katherine spoke of her favourite times in Europe, when she had been safe from Klaus for a while, travelling around meeting people, sharing thoughts and blood. She jumped through time with her words as though it was nothing.

'I remember Athens in the early eighteen hundreds. I met George there, Byron he was called, a perfect British gentleman. I like to think I inspired him, I do walk in beauty after all.'

Elena laughed at her, eyes shining with mirth and excitement, 'You are so full of yourself. You do walk in beauty, but a heart whose love is innocent? There's nothing much innocent about you.' Elena leaned over, closing the small gap, and kissed her. It was the first time she had initiated a kiss, she felt powerful. Her arms closed around Katherine bringing her closer. Katherine seemed to try a retort, but it was caught in kisses, and she gave it up, melting into the embrace.

Katherine shimmied out of her skirt and Elena mimicked her. Elena broke the kiss and hurried to take off her top and rid herself of her bra before Katherine ripped more of her clothes. She lay down naked; she bit her lower lip and whispered, 'We have to be quiet, Jeremy is in the house'.

Katherine smiled wickedly, brimming with anticipation, and promised, 'I will eat your screams my love.'

And she did.

* * *

><p>Author Note: If you liked it or hated or even just 'meh':ed it, please review. I'm working on the next chapter so please stay tuned.<p>

R&R


	6. Chapter 6 Denying Death

**Light in August**

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this. Love you all.

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

Please follow me on twitter Pyromeph

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6 – Denying Death<strong>_

It was the dead of night but their campfire was still burning bright. Mark and John had tried to tell scary stories but Sharon would always laugh at them halfway through, and ruin the entire thing. Their trek across the country, before college, had taken them here; a mossy forest, near the town of Mystic Falls.

Vicky's entrance to the clearing was less than mundane. She walked towards the crackling fire looking like a lost high school girl. Except for her eyes, her eyes were the deepest onyx, her face expressionless.

Sharon spotted her first. Concerned, she stood up and called, 'Hey! Are you ok?' Vicky gave no answer; her mind empty but for animalistic rage. Being the most convenient, Sharon died first. Not with a scream, but in silence.

Vicky leapt on her, throwing her to the ground, and ripped her head off with both hands. The head rolled, and blood fountained from her neck. Vicky didn't stop to drink. She didn't need to feed. The thirst for blood within her was secondary to the craving for death.

Mark and John scrambled to their feet, ruled by an instinctive flight response. Before he managed to move a step Vicky grabbed John by the neck and plunged her arm through his stomach. She ripped out his innards, and flung them on the flames; they spat and hissed as they charred. The smell of blood mixed with the newer, fouler stench of guts, and the aroma of grilled meat, into a disturbing odour.

Mark almost managed to reach the forest. Vicky caught his arm just before he did, and tore it out of its socket. Mark spun helplessly to the ground, face first. Vicky was upon him in an instant, the arm forgotten in the dirt. She ripped the flesh on his back, burrowing towards his heart. She was fast enough to uncover his heart and see it beat one last time. Mark's final words were swallowed by the dirt as he died. Vicky stood up from the massacred body.

A piercing scream filled with pain and an unquenchable hunger echoed through the night.

Elena woke first. She found herself holding a naked sleeping Katherine in her arms. A full blown grin blossomed from within her, a smile that recruited the participation of her whole body; vibrating with happiness. Elena let a hand stroke Katherine's hair, following her curls. She was careful not to wake her, but failed. Katherine's vampire senses made it impossible. She stayed still in the warmth of Elena's body. The hands busied with her hair ceased and wandered down to cup her breasts. The feeling that imbued their unions, be it blood or sex, still lingered with their closeness. They were two parts of a bridge, spanning an abyss. When they touched and were made whole there was no fear, but when they were apart, nothing stopped you from plummeting into the abyss.

Elena shifted her head down and put her mouth to Katherine's ear, parting her hair. Her hot breath melted into her ear along with her whispered words, 'I Love you. I want to take a piece of your soul and keep it with me, for all time.'

Katherine twisted her head up to Elena, 'I love you Elena,' and met her in a kiss. Katherine let her hand wander up the inside of Elena's thigh, eliciting a shaky moan.

Jeremy's voice rang out, penetrating the door, 'Elena! Are you up yet? You have to come down here!'

Elena snatched her exploring hands off of Katherine and rolled from out from underneath her. 'Shit! What time is it?'

She hopped out of bed scrambling for clothes, first going for the ripped bra, then moving on to her drawers, dressing in record time. Katherine lay still, watching her.

'Whatever, it doesn't matter. Stay here, I'll be right back.' Elena opened the door and was about to close it from the other side when she stuck her head in again, 'Oh, and no school today because of the dead body.'

'Convenient' Katherine commented, smiling coquettishly.

Elena checked for signs of their tryst on her body in the hallway mirror before going downstairs. 'Jeremy, what's going on? Why did you call me?'

Jeremy pointed to a newspaper lying on the kitchen counter. Elena picked it up and skimmed. 'Three backpackers brutally torn apart in animal attack.'

'This seems messy, did it happen last night?' Elena asked.

Yes, I've already called Bonnie. We're going to have a meeting at the boarding house with everyone, to figure out what to do.'

'Alright. Let me go get ready and we can leave.'

'Good, I have to call Tyler and Alaric anyway'

Elena brought the paper with her as she went upstairs again. She hoped Katherine hadn't left.

She was still there, but she had moved.

'You dressed,' Elena pointed out, a bit crestfallen.

'Don't be disappointed Elena, you can take my clothes off anytime,' Katherine promised.

'I would, but we have business to attend to,' Elena threw the paper to Katherine. 'We'll have a meeting at the boarding house soon. I think you should come to convince people of your innocence, besides, we don't want Vicky murdering everyone in town.'

'God no! I mean, who would I eat?' Katherine joked. She picked up Elena's phone from the nightstand, put in her number and sent herself a text.

'Now you've invited me,' Katherine smiled.

'You have a phone?' Elena wondered, completely surprised.

'Even we immortals have to keep up with the times Elena. Now you can call me anytime.' Katherine walked over and put the phone in Elena's pocket. Katherine kissed Elena goodbye, 'See you soon darling.'

Elena sighed at their parting. She touched her lips and shivered with fading pleasure. Elena sat down on her bed trying to gather her thoughts and prepare for the meeting.

Jeremy and Elena drove over to the Salvatore's together.

'Do you really think Vicky did this? She was always a bit wild, but she could never do anything like that.' Jeremy asked.

'I'm not so sure that she's entirely Vicky anymore. She's not the same Jeremy.' '_I don't think any of us are,_' her thoughts appended.

'We're here' Jeremy said as he pulled up to the boarding house, a lot of cars were parked there already.

Elena strode into the house without knocking, the boarding house was huge, with many different rooms, but Elena could hear the noise of conversation from the main living room. She stepped past the threshold, focused her eyes on a big leather armchair in the corner of the room. Avoiding the distraction of the others she walked there, took her seat, and crossed her legs.

She let the reality of the others come into focus, and smiled. 'Good morning, I read the paper today,' she greeted.

Jeremy had come in and taken a seat next to Bonnie on the couch. On the other side of the couch sat Damon, already starting in on the scotch, and eyeing Elena. Anna sat on the armrest next to him seemingly bored but fraught with poorly concealed tension.

'We all did Elena, that's why we're here', Caroline greeted from her spot next to Matt. They occupied a couple of chairs across from her. Standing behind them was a sullen looking Tyler.

'Speaking of which, I believe we're all here, in my house. Can we get started?' Damon began.

Elena looked around inconspicuously too see if Katherine had come, unsurprisingly she had not. She liked to make an entrance.

Bonnie took charge; she leaned forward and said, 'We all know there was an attack on a teacher at school yesterday, and now three backpackers last night. These are no animal attacks, it is possible that Vicky is responsible, nobody has seen her since it began. It could also be Klaus or Katherine. Whoever it is we have to stop it.

Alaric stood behind the couch and shook his head, 'No. I don't think Klaus has returned to Mystic Falls. It's not him.'

The large parlour doors next to Elena slammed open. Katherine stood in the entryway wearing the same clothes as when she left Elena that morning; including the short black skirt, so alike Elena's. Ironically the vampire was bathed in the sunlight streaming in from the large windows behind her, creating an angelic effect.

Everyone stared. Elena rolled her eyes with a smile. As the moment passed a tension of unfulfilled violence thrummed. To disperse it, Katherine spoke.

'I came to this little powwow to dispel any rumour that I would do something so vulgar.' She proceeded to perch on the arm of Elena's chair.

Her words had forestalled brutality as everyone caught up with events. Damon regained his words first, 'Who the hell invited you Bitch?'

'Elena informed me that it might be prudent to show up and defend myself if I didn't want a witch hunt chasing me. No offence witch.' Katherine directed the last at Bonnie.

Elena felt the focus of perplexed and angry eyes converge on her. She answered with a shrug, 'She had no reason to do it, maybe she could even help, so I texted her.' '_The best lies are truths,_' Elena thought as attention turned from her.

Alaric spoke with hesitation, 'It wasn't Klaus, and it wasn't Katherine.' Nobody said anything. The remaining option stood in silence.

Matt cried out in frustration, 'Damn it! Vicky would never do something like this, even as a vampire. She wouldn't!'

'Matt.' Bonnie tried, 'She's been dead for a long time, she might have changed, I don't know. You said yourself she had black eyes, that's not normal.'

'I was dead too, and I feel fine.' Jeremy put in.

'Jeremy you were only dead for a few hours, and you're not a vampire.'

'Stop it!' Caroline pleaded. 'We don't know anything. Either way the best thing we can do is to find Vicky.'

'Yes' Jeremy and Bonnie agreed.

'We can organize in search parties' Alaric suggested, to general assent. 'It's decided; tomorrow we'll split up and search for Vicky.'

Tyler shoved off the wall, his eyes focused on Anna, 'Aren't we forgetting something here, Vicky and Jeremy weren't the only ones to come back to life. What about her?'

The tension in Anna increased, but she stood up and defended herself, 'I'm fine.'

'I've been with her for days now; she seems the same as always. No crazy black eyes here.' Damon supported her.

'We should keep an eye on you just to be sure,' Caroline suggested to Anna. Anna didn't answer; instead she walked out of the room.

Her departure signalled the end of their little summit, and people broke off into smaller groups wandering around and talking.

Elena felt a cold finger caressing the back of her neck. Hidden from view by the armchair Katherine traced letters on her skin, 'C—O—M—E'. Katherine slid gracefully from her seat and walked deeper into the house.

Elena's paranoid mind decided to wait seventeen seconds before obeying. She rose, but as she got close to the doors Damon intercepted her, taking her hands in his.

'Elena, are you all right? I mean with everything that happened, Stefan leaving and your teacher being killed.' His hands were large and squeezing. 'You could stay and we could talk.' She slipped her hands from his, trying to avoid looking for Katherine, but not looking at Damon either. 'You should probably go find Anna Damon; I think she needs someone to talk too.' She felt the manipulation take hold as her evasion was successful. She was filled with a cold satisfaction of its aesthetics, as she spun and flowed past and beyond him.

Katherine was standing by the window in the drawing room, the furthest room in the east wing. Again the sun's effect belied her darkness and the light seemed to be emanating from her skin.

Elena stopped a few steps into the room at the sight. Her heart beat faster, her eyes stared and did not blink; they filled with tears at the sight of such ineffable beauty. She was forced to blink, and when she opened her eyes Katherine was right in front of her.

'Hello darling, you're late. I've been waiting.' Katherine took step forward to bring them breath to breath, and touching, but Elena backed a step in perfect tempo. Katherine continued to advance and Elena to parry, until Elena was backed into a wall and Katherine finally pressed their bodies together.

Katherine curled her arms around her and pulled her closer for a kiss. Sweet kisses trade back and forth until Katherine put her lips to Elena's ear, 'Blood' Katherine breathed her question into it, 'Yes' Elena moaned her permission in return.

Katherine sliced her fangs into Elena's soft skin, she drank slowly and little, tasting every drop. She did not feed to obtain energy, she fed too feel.

For both of them time meant nothing, but measured in blood not much had past. Katherine withdrew, and healed the marks with drops of her own blood. Again she whispered into Elena's ear, 'I'll come to you tonight my Elena. I want to make you scream.'

She left Elena alone in the drawing room, still a panting spent mess.

Another presence retreated then. One neither of them had noticed. At the other entrance to the room he had stood and seen. Watching with dark eyes, a wolf's eyes.

Elena straightened her clothes and smoothed her hair. She took the most immediate route to the front door. As she exited the door she shouted a farewell and told Jeremy to hitch a ride.

Katherine made her wait. Jeremy arrived half an hour after her; he got a ride from Alaric. She pretended to be asleep, and did not answer. Elena sat on her bed, she tried to read but couldn't. Her body was alight with burning passion and she couldn't wait any more.

Katherine entered through the window and found Elena completely naked on the bed. Her breasts trembled with her gasps as she touched herself. Katherine smiled, stripped and joined her, pressing their naked bodies together.

'Kath, finally. I missed you.'

'I'm here, even when I'm not.' Katherine promised with a kiss. Then more kisses.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hey guys, hope you liked it. I probably should have revised it more, but I really wanted to get it out to you. I'd love your thoughts, so please review.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Interloper

**Light in August**

Author Note: Great response from last chapter, I'm so glad that you guys are sticking with the story. I'm very sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I blame my laziness and real life in equal parts, please continue to encourage me by reading and reviewing, it will definitely help me write.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

Please follow me on twitter at Pyromeph

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 - Interloper<strong>_

When Elena woke the sun had already risen high and she was alone. Her bed was empty but for beams of sunlight were Katherine had lain. She had left at dawn, Elena was sure. Katherine did not speak of it, but dawn inspired a habitual fear of the sun that still persisted.

Elena got out of bed and dressed, readying herself for the search for Vicky. She got downstairs to eat and realized she hadn't heard Jeremy in the house. She found a note pinned to the fridge, it read 'Elena, me and Bonnie are out searching for Vicky, we let you sleep in but you should get started too,' signed, Jeremy.

She remembered the plan. Bonnie and Jeremy were searching together. She was supposed to drive around some of Vicky's hangouts in town to see if she could spot her. Then immediately call in the vampire or witch cavalry if she did.

She got some cereal and a glass of water and went to sit down. Her phone, still in her pocket from yesterday, beeped. She set down the cereal and fished the phone out of her pocket. She had a new text.

It was from Tyler.

'Elena. I saw you and Katherine yesterday. We need to talk. Come to my house.'

At first she didn't understand. '_What is he talking about? What could he possibly have—'_

The glass slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor. It shattered, and innumerable glass fragments spread in a wave on the floor. Elena couldn't make a noise as horror spread throughout her body.

'_Oh God no, Tyler saw us. He could tell the others. What did he see? I can explain it; make him understand. I have to go there, now._'

Elena cursed out loud and pocketed her phone. Her movements were clumsy and halting. She started to move across the floor towards the hall and glass dug in her feet, jagged pieces cutting them, making her bleed.

She didn't mind it, actually she liked it. It took her mind off of her entire world collapsing around her. The pain was a sweet distraction. She didn't bother to remove the glass before she put her shoes on. A jacket and she was out the door. It looked like rain was imminent.

Because her foot on the gas pedal made the glass cut deeper she raced the entire way over to Tyler's house. She felt like she wanted to weep from pure fucking frustration, but couldn't.

She gripped the wheel hard to prevent her hands and arms from shaking.

She swung in on the Lockwood estate and was relieved to see Mrs Lockwood's car was gone. Elena remembered she was away and wouldn't return until tomorrow. At least their conversation could be held in private.

After parking, Elena sat in the car, afraid to go on. '_I could leave right now; he'd never know I was here. I can deny everything and call it lies and deceit. They'd believe me._'

In the end she climbed out of the car and walked up to the door of the mansion. It was the only way not to lose Katherine.

She used the huge knocker on the doors to signal her presence. While she waited Elena looked around. The estate was empty; it seemed emaciated and devoid of life now that both the mayor and his brother were dead. Mrs Lockwood managed everything, but hung on by a thread. She didn't possess the strength of her husband. Tyler was still a boy and struggling with his animal nature. The Lockwood's were no longer what they once were.

Tyler opened one of the huge doors, his face stern and body tense.

'Follow me.' He greeted curtly and walked back inside. He strode quickly to his father's study and Elena had to hurry to keep up. She had yet to say anything, unsure of how to begin.

Tyler stopped next to his father's huge pine desk and turned to face her. Elena stopped as well, as far away as the room would allow. Tyler spoke before Elena had time to gather her thoughts.

'I saw you yesterday with Katherine.'

'Tyler, I don't know what you think you saw but—'

Her evasion was perfect in its innocence, but Tyler's stoic countenance slipped into feral anger and he interrupted her, snarling.

'I saw you kissing her, and letting her drink your blood.'

Elena's heart fell and her stomach twisted. '_Shit, he saw that much._' She faltered for a second, but followed her plan.

'Tyler I don't remember anything like that she must have compelled me!'

He managed to take on disdain and keep his anger as he exposed her lie.

'You had your necklace on Elena, the one with vervain. 'He raised his voice and his eyes gleamed yellow.

'You're disgusting. Not only is she a vampire and a murderer, but she's a girl, and you were kissing her.'

His face contorted in a mask of disgust and hatred, his eyes fixed her in formulated hatred. His voice had risen gradually and at the end he was practically screaming.

'Don't worry Elena. I will save you from yourself and from her. The full moon is near, and when it comes I will hunt Katherine down and kill her.'

Icy fear ran through Elena cutting into her body and mind. Tyler continued his diatribe, his eyes shone ever brighter.

'The two of you are so fucking disgusting and wrong I can't wait for the full moon so I can rip her apart.'

The image of her love's torn and bloody body thawed Elena from her frozen panic.

'No! Tyler please, I love her!'

Tyler almost convulsed with distaste and disbelief. He went from enraged to apoplectic.

'You love her?' Elena that's pathetic. Katherine will die, and that will end it.'

Their discussion had devolved into shouting and they had moved close, now only a few feet apart. Elena had a hand on the desk steadying her in the face of Tyler's onslaught. Tears were running down her face.

Not even the physical pain of the glass in her feet could distract from the profound physical dread that clawed at her when she thought of losing Katherine.

'_He's going to kill her._'

The early morning sun shone in from between the heavy drapes and hit the desk. On the desk was a bronze letter opener shaped like a dagger. It gleamed with the lustre of gold in the sunlight.

Panic rose in her heart, twisting, as her lifelong friend berated her. His hate of everything she had become and now knew to be true was flung in her face.

The sleek metallic blade and sharp edge glittered at the edge of Elena's vision.

In an act of desperate defiance in the face of that hatred, Elena snatched the letter opener from the desk, gripped the hilt as hard as she could and thrust the blade into Tyler's heart. Blood gushed around her hand. The last thing she remembered, before her awareness faded, was the confusion in his eyes. She forged her own truth and morality, and sealed it with blood.

When Elena became conscious again she was leaning over Tyler's still form panting in exhaustion. One hand on the blood drenched carpet and the other still cramped around the letter opener. Tyler's body lay massacred under her with countless stab wounds still oozing blood. She scrambled back from the body, pulling the dagger out as she did. She sat trembling, looking at her work, horrified.

'_I did this. This is the work of zealous love._'

The old clock in the study sounded and Elena sprang to her feet. The blood had spread, and was still spreading, in a pool around Tyler. Elena's hands and arms were covered in blood up to her elbows. Her shirt was stained but the rest of her clothes had somehow been left pristine. Instinct took hold of her as she backed away from the blood, turned, and ran out of the house to her car, still clutching the letter opener.

Elena managed to release her cramped grip on her weapon to grip the steering wheel as she sped away from the house. The blood covered dagger slid around the floor by her feet, and she was thankful that she had taken it from the scene. There was nothing to link her to Tyler's dead body.

'_I was never there. I was driving around looking for Vicky. Nobody knew I was there._'

Elena's prayers were answered as nobody was home when she arrived. When she reached her room she hid the letter opener in a drawer; she felt like she could finally breathe again.

She stripped off her clothes, and entered the shower. After she had cleaned herself and gotten all the blood off she sat down and let the water run down her body. She idly picked out the glass shards from her feet, staining the water continuously with blood.

'_I killed Tyler. He was my friend for almost my whole life and I murdered him. But I had too. He forced my hand by threatening Katherine._'

Elena sat in the shower until the warm water had run out and she began to shiver from the cold. The panic, fear and horror from her actions had been replaced with a numb sensation of emptiness.

She dressed simply and for comfort in clean clothes and stuffed the bloody ones in a bag at the back of her closet. She sat on her bed finally able to think clearly.

'_I have to get rid of the clothes and the dagger, other than that nothing can tie me to the crime. They won't discover his body until Mrs Lockwood arrives home tomorrow that gives me plenty of time._'

Her cold-bloodedness perturbed her a bit but she put it down to shock. She was sad that Tyler had died because of her indiscretion, but thoughts of Katherine erased all doubts and solidified her resolve.

When she tried to close her eyes to get some rest hidden memories surfaced and pulled her into a visceral reliving.

She was on top of him, feeling his trembling muscles covered in sticky blood. Her body was alight with adrenalin and primitive fury. Tyler's gasps came weaker as she plunged the knife into his body again and again. Finally he was silent and unmoving but she did not stop, she stabbed, over and over.

Elena fought to open her eyes, fight off the memories and bring herself back to her room. She was shaking and tears once more adorned her face.

She did not shut her eyes again. She passed the time by letting them glide around the room avoiding her closet and the drawer with the bloody knife.

Evening came, and the sun set. Katherine arrived as it departed. A blur and she was standing by the window.

Elena let her eyes glide over and survey Katherine, but her face maintained its expressionless mask.

Katherine smiled, 'Don't i scare you anymore Elena?' Katherine looked slightly miffed at being so casually received.

'I have supped full with horrors. And you are no longer the threat to my life that I once thought you were, you are a part of it.'

Elena's sombre answer drew Katherine nearer, her eyebrows furrowed in concern,

'What's wrong? What has happened?'

Elena began to answer haltingly.

'Tyler saw us together yesterday. I met with him at his house today. He was so angry. He shouted and cursed us and threatened to kill you. He said he would rip you apart when the full moon came. So i—'

Elena hesitated, '_what will she think of me? Will she approve, or be horrified?_' Elena worried, but gathered her courage.

'I killed him. I stabbed him with a letter opener, so many times.'

Katherine approached, face impassive, and sat down beside Elena on the bed. She curled her arm around Elena's body and whispered.

'Thank you Elena.'

Fresh tears flowed from Elena's eyes and she flung herself sobbing into Katherine's arms.

When she had quieted and the tears had stopped she whispered out all of the day's events to Katherine. After that, in Katherine's arms, she could finally close her eyes and find only darkness and rest.

* * *

><p>Author Note: So. Thoughts? ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 Hunt

**Light in August**

Author Note: I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. It was definitely not my intention. Unfortunately I've been sick with a most tenacious cold that reduced my wits to the absolute minimum. I'd like to thank all the recent reviewers, without which it would have taken much longer to write.

Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope to write the next much more rapidly.

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

Please follow me on twitter Pyromeph

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 – Hunt<strong>_

_Elena stood at her high school graduation having just received her diploma on stage. To her right was her family and friends waiting to receive and congratulate her. To the left, in the shadows of the stage, stood Katherine; beckoning only with her eyes._

The remnants of the dream vanished as Elena woke; stirred by the closing window as Katherine returned. She had departed in the night to get rid of the misused letter opener and the stained clothes.

'Good morning darling' Katherine greeted a drowsy Elena. She let Elena wake up and get oriented as she went over and sat down next to her.

Elena had woken exhausted but stubbornly defiant. The dried streaks on her face and her red eyes told of last night's teary catharsis in Katherine's embrace. She needed a shower so she rolled out of bed and pulled Katherine with her to the bathroom.

Without preamble Elena attacked Katherine smashing their bodies together, kissing, touching and pulling at her clothes. Katherine got the gist of it and together they made short work of their attire. Pants, shirts, bras and panties spread generously on the floor. They stumbled naked into the shower, without breaking the kiss, and turned the water on.

Slippery soap and shampoo spread everywhere. They cleaned each other as they kissed, touched and rubbed. Their bodies hummed with pleasurable sensations and their minds linked as one in an inferno of needy urgency. Elena acted out her frustration, sadness and her newfound vitality as she fucked Katherine, affirming life and courting death.

Katherine returned both Elena's passion and aggression. When Elena's tongue next ventured into her mouth she sunk her fangs into it. Blood flowed into both their mouths. Elena whimpered and tried to pull back but Katherine held her close and devoured her with bloody kisses until she ceased trying.

Their kiss continued and so did their hands. Faster and faster they moved. They moaned into each other's mouths, building a crescendo of body and mind.

Elena broke their kiss, briefly met Katherine's eyes and pounced. Her canines though stunted in comparison to Katherine's; bit through the skin and released the blood within. Blood ran down Katherine's body and into Elena's eager mouth. They both screamed and shook in simultaneous achieved ecstasy. Holding each other tightly they managed to keep from collapsing to the floor.

Elena got her twitching body under control and continued to drink from Katherine until she was satiated. Then she rested her head in the crook of her neck and kissed her carotid artery.

As they both calmed down they smiled, kissed and the last of the blood washed from their bodies.

'I love you Katherine and I had to do what I did. I regret that Tyler had to die, but our survival is paramount.'

Katherine didn't answer, just looked at her with understanding eyes. Their minds had just been linked together so Katherine had complete knowledge of Elena's confliction. Not only did they have insight into each other, but they had tasted each other's souls and affected each other more permanently.

They left the shower, dried themselves and fell into bed together again. They lay side by side, unmoving, enjoying their exhausted intimacy.

The front door opened and slammed shut. Rushing footsteps and excited voices advanced quickly through the house. Elena scrambled around for some suitable clothes as Katherine calmly got dressed. What could now be recognized as Jeremy and Bonnie started climbing the stairs just as Katherine was done and gave Elena a last lingering kiss.

'I'm leaving, but I will stay close. Be brave today my sweet.' Katherine offered no time for a response and vanished out the window.

Elena got her pants on in a panicked rush and was just done buttoning everything when the door opened. Her clothes rumpled, her hair wet, her lips swollen from kisses and her eyes still bloodshot, she looked a mess.

If they noticed, neither Bonnie nor Jeremy commented. They were visibly distraught and rushed immediately into explanations. Bonnie met Elena in a hug and held on as she talked.

'Elena, something terrible has happened. Tyler is dead. His mom found his body in their house this morning,' Bonnie elaborated.

Elena had no trouble affecting her surprise and stress into a mask of horror. 'What happened?'

Bonnie and Jeremy shared a look. 'We haven't found Vicky yet,' Bonnie started.

Jeremy protested stubbornly, 'Vicky would never do that, besides he was stabbed, why would a vampire stab someone?'

Bonnie looked unconvinced but declined to argue further, 'whoever it was we still need to find Vicky as soon as possible. Damon said he had a lead, so everyone's heading over there now to follow up.'

The sense of urgency with which they had burst in returned, and Bonnie started pulling Elena with her as they turned and left. Elena rushed downstairs with them without even grabbing her phone; she hoped Katherine had heard where they were going.

When they were in the car Elena reflected that her brother and friend had looked shocked and sad over the news but that neither of them had cried. Tyler had spurned and chased away most of his friends with his anger and the danger inherent in being a werewolf.

She had probably spilled more tears over Tyler than her friends had.

Still his death had touched them; had resonated within, striking and awakening the fear of their own demise. The atmosphere in the car was subdued on the way over. Bonnie was afraid of Vicky and what she had become, and Jeremy was afraid for Vicky and wanted to help her. It was creating tension between the new couple.

In the silence Elena's thoughts were starting to wander out of her control. To avoid unwelcome memories or fantasies she spoke.

'This is horrible,' Elena commiserated. 'Will there ever be peace in our lives?'

She got only rote acquiescence and mumbled agreement to the sentiment from the car, but she imagined what Katherine would say.

'_She would cock her head and smile at me in that condescendingly affectionate manner of an ancient vampire, which should be annoying, but ended up cute. Then she would say 'Life is conflict, conflict is desirable, only death brings peace.''_

Elena drifted off into thoughts of what Katherine would do then and was surprised when the car stopped. They had arrived at the boarding house.

The house, so familiar to her, reminded her of Stefan, a love almost forgotten in the maelstrom of emotion she had been caught in. She thought of him now, fondly but without fervour.

'Come on Elena, get a move on.' Chastised by Jeremy Elena got out of the car and joined her brother and her best friend. Elena was all nerves as they headed in to discuss the murder she committed and the friend she was pinning it on.

They were gathered again in the main living room, in groups much like before. This was the council that dealt with the supernatural evils that plagued Mystic Falls.

Caroline spoke first; her face was marred with sorrow and anger. Her relationship with Tyler had been closer than anyone's.

'Let's get started so we can track down Vicky before she does to any of us what she did to Tyler.'

Anna disagreed, 'I highly doubt Vicky is sane enough to wield a knife after what she did to those campers.' Jeremy and Matt looked on the verge of both agreeing and denying her, the rest were merely surprised she had said anything.

'Who else would have done it?' Bonnie asked annoyed. Elena's heart beat faster. '_That kind of speculation is not good for me._' Before she had seen an opportunity to avert it Damon interceded.

'Everyone shut up and listen. We're not here for debate team, but to find Vicky. Now I compelled one of the esteemed deputies of the Mystic falls police department. It seems there have been reports of strange wildlife activity in the forest south of town. We've been searching under the assumption whoever it was had been hiding in the town. So let's divide into teams and search the forest.'

Bonnie looked even more irate at having been interrupted, nevertheless she paired off with Jeremy and the rest followed suit.

Damon approached Elena, again standing in her way when she was leaving.

'You're sticking with me Elena.'

She was about to contradict and rebuff him but looking up at his face she saw part hidden concern, but mostly obvious intransigence.

'_Without Katherine there, it could be useful to have him around._'

She agreed, and followed Damon to his car.

The atmosphere in the car was a tad uncomfortable for Elena. She was acutely reminded of her last prolonged moment alone with Damon, when she had bestowed a kiss on him. She had wept over his dying body until Katherine had come with the cure. With Stefan gone and Damon not knowing of her strange romance with Katherine it left her in a somewhat awkward position.

It seemed Damon was on the cusp of opening up and engaging her in overly intimate conversation. She tried to project an air of hostility; though it ended up as nervous fear it did seem to achieve its goal. Damon was silent then entire time.

They gathered again at a parking lot to the south of Mystic Fall. Damon and Alaric divided up the forest into searchable grids and assigned them to the groups. A solemn nervousness reigned as the group parted again, walking in different directions, penetrating the great forest.

Elena was hesitant to go at first but decided that staying alone was not a good idea and rushed to catch up with Damon.

He was back to his standard sarcastic mood as he mocked her, 'hurry up slowpoke.'

Elena said nothing. Since killing Tyler she had felt a number of things: Sick to her stomach, weeping despair, sexually insatiable and powerful. But walking through the forest, where the great crowns of the trees eliminated all but the slimmest rays of light, she felt small and afraid. Like the old Elena, the simple girl who was thrown into a world of death and supernatural powers beyond her comprehension.

She longed for Katherine and the safety of their mutual obsession.

If they captured Vicky, if she was ok and if she came back, they would find out for sure that she did not kill Tyler. Then the investigation would continue. Elena had no doubt that eventually she would be found out. The law might not be able to punish her, the sheriff was powerless in the face of such supernatural circumstances, but she would be cast out and despised by her family and friends.

A sudden noise startled Elena out of her ruminations; they had gotten quite far into the forest and were following a small animal trail. Damon had stopped at the sound and was searching the forest for movement.

'Elena, I'm going to check it out, I'm pretty sure that's Vicky, new vampires tend to be a little clumsy. You can go on and meet up with the others.'

Elena watched Damon veer off into the forest; he was gone in an instant. Relieved that she wouldn't have to confront Vicky, Elena continued down the path.

Damon did not return and the sun had had retreated behind the clouds, making the forest even darker. Soon the path she followed dwindled into nothingness, Elena meandered on between the trees, unsure of her direction.

Sparser spaced trees lead into a small clearing, as good as place as any to rest. Elena leaned against a great oak and tried not to think about being all alone in the forest without her phone.

Vicky walked out from the trees at the other side of the clearing. Her entire body was covered in blood. It crusted on her eyelids and flaked on her lips. She walked with purpose skirting the edge of the clearing keeping to the deep shadows.

'Hello Elena.' Vicky's voice was gravelly as if long unused.

Elena tensed up against the tree. She looked up and saw Vicky standing only a few yards away.

'V-Vicky, we've been looking for you.' Elena managed to stutter out. Vicky's relaxed attitude in such a bloody guise inspired more fear than if she had been screaming.

Elena thought she heard recognition and sadness in Vicky's voice. The same kind of sadness she felt about killing Tyler, and that scared her more than the blood.

'You smell of death Elena, why is that?' Vicky prowled closer.

'No matter, it suits your future.'

Elena thought of shouting, but didn't have time before Vicky's hand closed around her throat. Her eyes blurred and filled with bright lights from the lack of oxygen until she couldn't see anything.

Vicky's hand was torn from her throat just in time to keep her from fainting, but unable to stand she fell through open air as she crumpled to the ground. Elena managed to open her eyes enough to see Katherine in a fury, eyes darkened with veins and fangs extended, flinging Vicky across the clearing into a tree.

Elena gasped and chocked to get oxygen to her brain as she recovered. She scrambled to her knees and tried to stand. Elena spoke as soon as she could.

'Katherine, you saved me.'

Katherine turned to look at her with concern. Then she was next to Elena helping her up.

'I told you I'd be close.'

A snarling scream spun them around to see Vicky rising, her eyes completely black, tensing to attack. Katherine blurred and met her in mid-air.

Elena stood breathing hard, still propped against the tree; completely helpless to interfere with the powers that vied for her life. Barely able to follow the violence with her eyes; she simply willed Katherine to win.

The noise and commotion had been heard throughout the area and had summoned the others. They had met up along the way and arrived together; running into the clearing.

Matt yelled as he recognized his sister, 'Vicky!'

The fighting stopped as Katherine and Vicky jumped apart. Vicky stared at her gathered friends as her eyes returned to normal.

Mat continued, 'Vicky what are you doing? Horrible things have happened, you have to come home.'

Caroline interrupted him, 'Why did you kill Tyler Vicky? What happened to you?'

Conflicted shame showed on Vicky's face as she was confronted by her brother and confusion from Caroline's question.

'Tyler's dead?' Vicky asked, seemingly surprised. She turned to Elena, her eyes widening in realization.

'You—'

Vicky was cut off as Katherine plunged a sharp oak branch in her heart. Vicky's body was thrown to the ground. Her face turned ashen, her eyes glazed over, and she died.

Blood flowed from the non-proverbial hole in Vicky's heart. Katherine was covered in Vicky's blood, but to Elena she looked beautiful and she wanted nothing more than to run over and take her in her arms. Vicky had almost revealed her secrets and Katherine had saved her again.

Shocked silence settled over the clearing. Shock gave way to many different reactions, mostly stunned saddened silence, but matt was despairing and yelled at Katherine.

'What have you done? You killed her!'

Katherine answered in a cool detached voice; her fangs retracting and veins receding. Blood was still running down her body and dripping from her arm.

'I did what was necessary.'

Her statement settled to no disagreement with the others and imperceptible nods from Damon and Caroline.

Matt was inconsolable and full of fury, his impotent anger seethed and burned in his eyes as he could do nothing to hurt Katherine though she had killed his sister before his eyes.

He stared at his sister's impaled body; shocked grief warred with scorching hatred and they enflamed his every thought.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I proofread this pretty late and wanted to get it out so please send any criticism or praise you have via the button below =)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Fatal Mistake

**Light in August**

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hello faithful readers! I apologize profusely for taking such a long break between updates, exams, life and travelling are to blame. This chapter, however macabre, is dedicated to <em>virtual-innocence1 <em>who gave me a kick with her kind words and made me start writing again. I hope you like this chapter half as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

Please follow me on twitter Pyromeph

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 – Fatal Mistake<strong>_

In that moment when she thought she would be revealed and exposed her heart had raced, her hands trembled and adrenalin shooting though her body had slowed time.

Afterwards she felt a mixture of giddy relief at her escape and overwhelming love for Katherine, but still there was a lingering fear of what almost was.

Not knowing whether she would smile, laugh, dance, kiss or cry, fearing she would betray herself in her moment of triumph Elena excused herself and hurried away from the scene. The direct route from where the others had come was much shorter and she made it to the car and home quicker than she had arrived.

Elena reached her room and felt the full macabre glory of cheating death. She didn't care that she looked like she had fought with a tree and lost; she stretched out on her bed and revelled in the sensation. She lay there, still smiling, when Katherine arrived.

She came through the window like the wind. Her pale skin glowed and contrasted against the blood drops that adorned her entire form. She looked like a goddess of war but for her expression, the drawn brow and unhappy smile hinted at worry. She took of her bloodied jacket that had borne the brunt of the devastation.

Elena rose and rushed at Katherine throwing herself in her embrace, and asking.

'Are you hurt?'

Katherine held her tight,

'No, I'm fine, and you?'

'I'm alright now' Elena replied before placing small kisses on Katherine's neck. 'Thank you Katherine, you saved my life.'

Katherine backed Elena to the wall and pressed her up against it, much like Vicky had but with very different intentions.

'I love you my sweet Elena. I followed you all day to keep you safe, and when Damon left I knew you were vulnerable.'

'Katherine let her hand cling to Elena's curves as they went down her body, but Elena had tensed up.

'You followed me all day? Elena exclaimed. 'What if anyone had seen you? They would've known.'

Katherine's hands stopped and flexed at Elena's sides. 'What would they have known Elena? About us being lovers?

The stark reality of those words spoken aloud in such an ugly tone brought bleak reality and fear to Elena and her voice trembled with her reply.

'I don't know what I would do if they found out about us.'

Katherine's hands pressed deeper into Elena's flesh her nails making half-moon wounds in her skin and drawing blood.

Elena didn't feel it yet; she stared into Katherine's eyes, and could only feel the pressure of immense anxiety and fear of discovery.

'Are you ashamed of me? Of us, of what we are?'

Katherine almost hissed her voice modulated at a point near to breaking. Her anger and hurt expressed in the veins on her cheeks and darkness of her eyes as her fangs extended and her vampiric nature made itself known. It tore at the part of Elena that reached for her and their connection, but she considered nothing but her own storm of emotion and panicked thoughts.

'What are we? This is wrong Katherine.'

That wasn't Elena's voice or words but that of a disapproving and condemning notion of correctness that pressed down on her heavily.

Katherine's hands pressed harder into Elena and blood flowed down her sides, Elena whimpered with pain as she was crushed. Katherine had started snarling and her eyes, now a black abyss, stared into Elena's, searching for their kin.

A loud bang and a curse from below announced Jeremy's arrival home and broke Katherine's destructive trance. She released Elena and backed off, letting her fall to the floor.

Katherine's voice bled with bittersweet torment and pain; her voice, like a sirens last goodbye, almost sang with it.

'Fear always hides the truth Elena. We are forces of annihilation and death, but the joy of destruction comes from devastation without fear. Fear is the antipathy of joy.'

'But if fear and servitude is your choice, so be it.'

Katherine licked her fingers cleaning them of Elena's blood.

Katherine disappeared as she had always come, in an instant. This time however she did not think she would ever return.

Elena crawled and clawed her way back to and into her bed. Hollow shock echoed in her entire being as the words of their fight resonated. Tears flowed down her face as blood streamed down her sides she started to sob with visceral grief.

Jeremy arrived at Elena's room and heard her crying, assuming it was for Vicky he left her alone and went to grieve in his own room.

Everything had come undone and been destroyed so quickly. Elena clutched her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

The sun had risen, though it was impossible to tell with heavy dark clouds from horizon to horizon. Rain fell around Matt unnoticed as he exited his car and walked up to the Forbes house. His movements were precise and bursting with restrained rage. His purpose was clear and every time his thoughts would waver the image of Vicky's broken body would flood his mind.

He reached the house, pounded on the door three times, and waited. The Sheriff opened the door and looked at Matt in surprise.

His usual round handsome happy appearance had been replaced; his face had acquired an emaciated gaunt look with sunken eyes and dark lines creating sharp contrasts, and there was a dark intensity in his eyes bordering on an obsession; a madness.

Taken aback it took a few seconds for Liz to speak,

'Hello Matt, I'm sorry but Caroline isn't home.'

'I've come to see you Sheriff Forbes. I need to talk to you.'

The sheriff invited him in and they settled to speak in the kitchen.

'I helped you before with the vampires, now I need help. I know it's crazy, but Vicky came back to life a few days ago.

'Matt, that's great, how is she?'

'She was ok, but adjusting, until Katherine killed her.'

Liz paled at this news,

'Oh Matt, I'm so sorry. Who's this Katherine?'

'She's a vampire; an evil monster. The strange thing is she looks exactly like Elena, but she's nothing like her. She's inhuman and callous and needs to die for what she did. I need your help to defeat her sheriff.'

'She looks like Elena? Matt are you sure about this?'

'She was the one that brought vampires here the first time, she turned Damon and Stefan. She started it all. It needs to end.'

The sheriff thought of Damon's betrayal, and all the deaths she had been helpless to stop. It was her responsibility to protect the town's people, the humans. She saw the anguish and the rage in Matt's eyes and knew she had to protect him too.

'Ok Matt, how do we do this?'

'I've got an idea, but it needs work.'

The rain continued to pound down outside as they schemed.

Elena woke up clutching Katherine's jacket, the only thing left of her. It was already midday. She had slept a long time, nevertheless she felt as tired as she had last night.

Elena lay unmoving in her bed agonising over the stupidity and fear that drove Katherine away. She was falling; plummeting into an abyss of blinding darkness. '_I was afraid that being with her and letting go would kill me, but the only thing that will be my undoing is her absence; it's already killing me._'

Sounds outside her door warned her before it opened. Jeremy and Bonnie entered. Elena raised her head up as she dropped Katherine's jacket under her covers.

'Hey sis how are you doing?' Jeremy asked.

Elena stayed silent staring at them with a tear streaked face and unkempt hair. They grew more concerned than before when she didn't respond.

'Elena baby are you ok?' Bonnie asked.

Elena shrugged her shoulders before Bonnie continued,

'Well, we just wanted to check on you to see how you were doing. A lot of horrible things have happened but it's all over with now. Everything's going to be all right.'

Elena shivered as if with a sudden chill and pulled out a response with dreary sadness. 'No it's not, everybody's dead; everybody's gone. Nothing will be all right.'

Bonnie shook off Elena's dark mood as shock and started talking about what they had planned that day.

'And then later today we're going to go over to the boarding house and check on Anna to make sure she's all right.'

'You mean to make sure she hasn't gone all murdering psychopath on everyone.' Jeremy cut in, expressing his disapproval.

'Like she isn't that already.' Bonnie responded.

Before they could launch into an argument Elena spoke in the silence and dismissed them with a few precise words,

'I don't care.'

Delivered in a flat tone with dead eyes.

They left then, both the room and soon the house, too preoccupied with their own problems to see Elena crumbling.

Elena sank back down in her bed and in her mind. She stroked her sides, where Katherine's nails pierced her flesh; the last place she touched her.

Elena woke from her longing and despair when the jacket under her covers beeped. She snaked a hand underneath and fished out a phone. Katherine's phone, and there was a new message.

'_She forgot her phone! She's noticed so she sent me a text._'

Ecstatic at the possibility of a second chance Elena fumbled to open the phone and read the message.

'Come to the Salvatore boarding house in one hour, we need to talk. Come alone.'

'Yes! _She's not gone yet! Come alone? Who would I bring?_'

Elena was too excited to consider further and jumped up, aiming to make herself the most beautiful she had ever been to talk to Katherine, and one hour was very little time.

Elena arrived at the boarding house breathless despite driving. Her wounds tingled, but with excitement not pain. All the bravado and courage she had managed to acquire as she clothed herself in a sexy all black outfit with a lightly made-up face with blood red lipstick seemed to drain out of her. All that was left was the burning flame of passion and need inside of her that fought the blackness of the abyss; a losing battle without her love.

Elena opened the car door and entered the storm. The light drizzle of rain hid her tears of terror, but seemed otherwise to bestow an aura of pristine untouched beauty upon her.

Unhurried but quickly, behind a facade of calm, she reached the door and the scant protection the porch lent from the elements. The porch light was on and casting an eerie light on the great oak door but seemed to vanish on contact with the rain. She cracked the door and slipped in, silent as a thief in the night; a thief seeking something very important.

Emboldened by the unlocked door, a welcome of sorts, Elena stood just inside the entryway and called out,

'Kat? Katherine?'

Her call came low, wheedling and meek with more than a touch of desperation. She stiffened as she barely recognized herself. She was not meek. She was strong. In love, but stronger for it.

Elena saw the light coming from under the door leading into one of the large sitting rooms. Katherine was there waiting for her, she had to be. She resolved to storm in and declare her love. All would be well.

The door swung open more graciously than ever before. It was an old heavy thing and it often took a shoulder and a running start to budge it. Now it crashed open, and Elena, blinded by the bright light, moved quickly inside.

Still seeing nothing but outlines a great roaring noise came and something pushed her back, three somethings and she spun; toppling to the ground. Pain. Deep unending agony spread through her entire body; emanating from the three places she had been shoved by something. This wasn't the sweet tickling pain of being bitten by Katherine it was the pain of a mortal wound that comes from an act of absolute hate.

Elena could not bear to move she just lay on the hard wooden floor, blinking at the ceiling and whimpering with short gasps of air.

They stood ready in their assigned positions; Matt by the door holding a stake in a cramped two-handed grip and Sheriff Forbes directly opposite the door with her gun ready and pointed straight.

The Sheriff spoke, 'It's been too long Matt. The blood suckers are fast, she should've been here already. Anyway, are you sure my gun will put her down long enough for you to stake her?'

Matt glanced at her from his tense and silent vigil at the door and answered, 'Katherine is coming, I know she is, and yes I will have enough time. I will be the one to finish her. She killed my sister and I will kill her.

They grew silent again as they both focused on their tasks. Both teetered on the edge of violence held back only by the silence. A time later, they didn't know how long they knew only the moment, a noise came from the hall. They exchanged a brief look of determination and stared unblinking at the door where their trap was set.

After an eternity of waiting the next few moments flew by in rapid succession. The door burst open and Katherine glided in. The sheriff shot her. Three times in the chest and she collapsed on the floor completely still. Matt stood poised with the stake over his head eager to drive it into flesh when they realized something was wrong. She didn't move. All she did was make small noises of pain.

The stake clattered to the floor as Matt dropped it, his face twisted into a mask of horror as the bloodlust left him.

'That's not Katherine. It's Elena.'

Matt's statement held them as they knew the horror of what they had done. The Shock of it stunned them too long, but eventually panic stirred the air and filled them both. They rushed to her side; the sheriff checked her pulse and her wound, matt simply took her hand, held it and looked down at her.

'Elena, oh Elena. I'm so sorry. You'll be all right, I promise.'

They sat by her limp and quivering body as she bled.

Elena knew what had happened now. She had been shot. The sheriff had shot her, but it wasn't important now, almost nothing was. The thoughts and emotions that had fought within her had settled into certainty.

Her old life wasn't forgotten. She still remembered and felt all that she had, but like the sun outshines the distant stars Katherine had blinded her to anything but her. She knew now, with a confidence that could be inspired only by love, that she would choose Katherine above anyone or anything and give her whatever she desired. Ever since she had stabbed Tyler and left her friend a mutilated corpse, from that moment she had been decided. She was Katherine's, utterly and completely.

Her new realization had given her strength and helped her overcome the pain enough to think, but now she was growing weaker and the pain was bearable only because she had lost so much blood. It pooled around her as it left her body. She knew that as her blood was running out so was her time, she had hoped Katherine would be there at the end. Her heart was starting to slow as she took her last breath with great effort and determination. With consideration she spent it on her last word, each letter carefully enunciated and filled with untold emotion. '**Katherine'**.

The smell of blood now permeated the air and filled her mouth, and it drew her back to happier memories. Elena´s thoughts were of Katherine's lips on hers, on her throat, and elsewhere, as she slipped into darkness.

* * *

><p>Author Note: This is not the last chapter. Please review and tell me anything or everything.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 Renaissance

**Light in August**

Author Note: Hey guys! It's been a while. I was all excited to write after the last chapter but I had a crash and lost the almost a whole chapter, which really pissed me off. But at last it's been rewritten, and I even have the next chapter almost finished too. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

Please follow me on twitter Pyromeph

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 - Renaissance<strong>_

She was running. Sprinting, not like a predator but like chased prey, she flew through the forest. Even her superhuman reflexes couldn't prevent her clothes tearing as she crashed through the vegetation. It had never been like this before, for several hundred years she hadn't cared, and now her entire life had been irrevocably altered. Just as she had surrendered to the attraction Elena held, right when she was prepared to give her anything, she had been spurned. By a human. A young girl too afraid to give in. It rankled. No. It engulfed her with a venomous fury that almost made her sob. The focused effort to keep moving as fast as possible, and the pain of splintering branches and whipping vines kept her from feeling and thinking too much. She didn't slow, she didn't tire, and her focus was such that only the moment existed and time did not; until she felt a hand close around her heart inside her chest squeezing and pulling. She shrieked from the blinding agony, lost all control, stumbled and flew through the air to slam against a great oak.

She opened her eyes again underneath the tree, and though she saw only leaves and darkness she also perceived Elena, as if she was right in front of her. She saw the blood, so much blood, and the word she spoke before her eyes went blank, 'Katherine', and then the phantom hand around Katherine's heart splintered, sending icy shards of terror throughout her body and soul.

Katherine clawed furrows in the muddy earth, she struggled to rise. She ran. Clumsily at first; back to Mystic Falls, back to Elena.

The warehouse was as silent as the grave, nondescript and empty; except for the three beings in the centre under the only lamp. Two vampires stood staring at each other. Between them lay a half dead woman, bleeding out.

'What's wrong? Tell me Stefan. You dropped the bitch on the floor right in the middle of your meal.' Klaus demanded.

Stefan wiped of the blood dripping from his mouth, and croaked hoarsely. 'Something has happened to Elena. I think she's dead.'

Klaus frowned and completely forgot about the, now dead, woman. He stepped over her as he began to pace.

'Really? Hm, I wonder how–let's take a trip shall we. Clean this mess up Stefan.'

Blood had reached the carpet and stained the ancient pattern. The bright red of the blood had darkened as it dried, and now looked less alive. Matt still sat by Elena, holding a hand that was quickly growing cold. Tears streaked his face, and he mumbled barely audible apologies to her lifeless face. Outside the skies had parted and the sun shone bright, as if to mock the horror playing out on earth.

Liz Forbes, the Sheriff, had dropped her gun to the floor in a pool of blood, and she could not pick it up. With one horrible mistake she had killed a young girl she had known for years. Liz was panicked and indecisive, taking one step towards the door, then one to Matt, and then reaching for the gun. She never got half through the motion before she stopped. She had come here to murder a monster, but she had become one instead. Everything had gone wrong, but she was a cop, she was not a monster, the vampires like Damon were the monsters, this was their fault. She needed to move, they needed to move, and Matt needed to snap out of it. She approached Matt and spoke with a kind but firm voice.

'Matt pull yourself together, it was an accident, we need a new plan. We have to get rid of the body.'

There was no answer but a sob, and Matt hunched lower over Elena's hand. Liz desperately readied herself to drag him to his feet when she heard laughing voices, and the front door slammed shut.

Anna's voice came from just behind the sitting room door, 'Come on guys, Damon is not here. We can hang out in here.'

The door opened just as before. The Sheriff was facing the door again and Matt looked up. A short silence preceded Anna's startled, 'Oh my god', Bonnie's horrified scream, and Jeremy rushing past them to Elena. He reached her body, felt the warmth leaving it, and saw all the blood. She was dead, 'No, no, she's dead. Elena. What the fuck happened?'

Matt looked at him, their sudden arrival had shaken him back from catatonia he began to speak, stumbling over the words,

'Jeremy. I – We – It was an accident. We set a trap for Katherine, I wanted revenge on her for killing Vicky, and then Elena came instead, and Sheriff Forbes shot her thinking it was Katherine. Jeremy I'm so sorry.'

Jeremy looked from Matt to the Sheriff to Bonnie. When his eyes landed on his crying girlfriend, mourning her best friend, he rose and went to her. Taking her by the arms, he implored, 'Bonnie please, you can save her with magic from your ancestors, like you did me. It's Elena Bonnie, please.'

Bonnie shuddered and looked up and met Jeremy's desperate eyes. 'Jeremy you know I can't, my ancestors won't help, and I'm not strong enough by myself. Oh God, I'm sorry.'

Anna had drifted around the room observing, taken out her phone, and called Damon.

'Damon, it is Anna. We're here at your place. You should get here, it's Elena Damon. She's dead.'

Anna put her phone down and leaned against a wall. Bonnie was still in Jeremy's arms, mumbling snuffling apologies when Damon crashed through the window with a feral look. His panic turned to dismay as he saw Elena's lifeless body. He knelt by her and touched her cold body. Caroline followed Damon in through the window. She let out a shriek of despair at the sight of Elena's bloody corpse. Caroline swallowed another scream and turned away.

Damon rose, spun around with a mad fury and demanded of the room, 'How did this happen?'

Jeremy broke his embrace with Bonnie and stepped into Damon's gaze, 'It was an accident Damon. We don't need any more death around here. It's not what Elena would want.'

Damon's stare weakened, his ire rushed out of him, and his shoulders slumped as he walked away. He leaned against the wall, once again behind his calm sarcastic façade, but his eyes full of pain. His voice hushed as if in a graveyard.

'Stefan will come, and Klaus with him. Stefan still has, had, a connection to Elena. He will come.'

There was a soft lilting, incongruous sounding, laugh, from behind Elena's body. Anna was sitting beside the pool of blood daintily avoiding staining her clothes.

'Of course he will come, the blood beckons. And Jeremy. Are you sure about what Elena would want.'

Anna let a finger dip in the pool of blood; she swept it along, brought it to her mouth, and tasted Elena's blood. Her mouth twitched into a small sensual smile. Furrowed brows and outraged shock exploded around the room, but had no time to manifest fully; the door opened once again, and Katherine stood in the doorway.

She was ragged looking with her clothes torn up by the frantic race through the forest. She walked in silence over to Elena's body and picked her up. Katherine carried Elena, cradled in her arms, over to the couch, and settled her down. She kneeled down before Elena's face and stared into her still open eyes; her beautiful dead eyes.

The others gathered around them, shocked and confused. Jeremy strode up behind the couch and demanded, 'What the hell are you doing?'

Anna stood up behind him and walked through the pool of blood to look down at the doppelgangers.

'She's making Elena more comfortable for when she wakes up. Elena tastes of vampire blood. She will rise again.'

There was darkness, and she was alone. A vast sea of darkness spread before Elena's incorporeal sense of self. She was dead, and it was over, but still there she was. Elena's sense of self coalesced into thoughts, they seared like lightning and set her aflame, and she burned with a fire of utter night and darkness, with it came agony, and clarity.

'_I am a doppelganger just like Katherine. Our blood is power. The curse that bound Klaus did not use the blood of some random eastern European farm girl, it needed powerful blood. Our blood; our power. Mm, blood._'

Elena revelled in the irony of a life changing revelation after death until the fire blazing in her faded, and she took note of other things. Her body was whole once again and a curious energy thrummed through her limbs. Her body and mind transformed as predatory instincts descended and infiltrated her soul. Then there was the hunger; it rose and twisted inside her, her teeth ached to sink into flesh. She was death and she needed to consume life.

'You mean she's going to live!', Jeremy exclaimed with a fierce grin and hugged Anna.

'She's not going to live, she will be a vampire. Who exactly gave her blood?', Bonnie protested and glared furiously around at the vampires in the room.

Katherine didn't look away from Elena's eyes; she reached out a hand and caressed her cold cheek as she spoke. 'Elena fed on my blood, after I fed on hers.'

No one said anything for a while after that. They just waited while twilight settled on the world, and did not ask any questions; because they all sensed they didn't want the answers. Jeremy and Bonnie eventually started arguing about the evils of vampirism; both pulling at the threads of their relationship, the unravelling only going faster for Anna's presence. Matt started pacing back and forth stepping in the blood over and over again.

So no one but Katherine noticed as life came seeping back into Elena's eyes. Elena woke up staring into Katherine's face, and they smiled at each other. Katherine leaned in until they were very close together, and Elena whispered,

'Kat I'm so sorry. I love you, and I'm yours. Now that we are the same I am yours for eternity.'

Katherine's eyes shone with love, she pitched her voice in a sultry whisper and replied,

'You're forgiven my love, and I apologize for my earlier–passionate outburst. I welcome you to the night sweetheart, we will have so much fun.'

Their conversation had drawn Matt's eyes, and he had stopped pacing. When he saw Katherine smile his hand clenched and made a fist around the wooden stake in his hand. Somewhere, somehow, he had picked it up again, strange, he didn't remember doing it.

Nevertheless he had it. Power and opportunity, and the rage that had consumed him before returned smoothly to settle in him again. It called out for righteous revenge, and blood.

'It is now or never, I must strike. For Vicky!'

He moved.

Katherine was oblivious to the world around her. She could not stop tracing the new beautiful black veins on Elena's cheeks with her eyes. She wanted to kiss them, and hold her love in her arms, maybe for a few years.

Katherine only heard feet scuffing against the wood before she was thrown to the floor.

Elena saw Matt hurtling towards them out of the corner of her eye and pushed Katherine away from her. Matt's face was contorted with rage. He moved fast, but Elena saw him coming and had plenty of time to react with her new reflexes. When Matt stabbed forward with the stake, lunging towards Katherine, Elena grabbed his hands and twisted. The momentum carried Matt to the ground, impaling him on the wooden stake.

Suddenly blood perfumed the air and in a second the outrage that he would dare attack Katherine joined with her growing hunger. Elena felt her fangs form in her mouth and, guided by instinct, struck at Matt's throat. She let the blood fill her mouth and bathe her tongue before she swallowed. It was glorious. Not nearly as powerful as Katherine's blood, but it was different now, it tasted of life, and she needed it. Slaking the thirst and sating the hunger was bliss. There was nothing comparable in the human world.

Katherine stroked Elena's hair as she fed. She watched Matt struggle for a few seconds and then still. His face became paler as Elena feasted, he died quietly as she bled him dry.

When Elena finally looked up her eyes shone with power and triumph. She had a single drop of Matt's blood perched upon her lower lip. Katherine smiled, leaned over, and started kissing Elena passionately. Their lips met over Matt's cooling corpse encircled by their horrified friends.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Hi! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you express it by. Wait for it. Reviewing!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11  Lovers' Mercy

**Light in August**

* * *

><p>Author Note: Thank you for your reviews I feel it's the greatest reward for writing.<p>

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

Please follow me on twitter Pyromeph

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 – Lovers' Mercy<strong>_

Elena and Katherine agreed. The kiss ended all too soon. The scene looked decidedly odd and strangely ceremonial: The identical looking girls, wound in each other's embrace, encircled by five witnesses, leaned over a human sacrifice.

Bonnie looked most stricken by her best friend's odd behaviour, and spoke in a weak thready voice. 'Um, Elena, what are you doing?'

Their kiss had wound down to its coda, small brushes of lips and trailing hands. Elena disengaged at the interruption, and turned to Bonnie–the heat in her gaze transformed from a warm passion to a cold intensity–and said, 'Did you mean killing him?', her gaze flicked to Matt and brushed the blood stained hair of his neck, 'Or do you mean being Katherine's lover since Stefan left?'

The news left her closest friends, Caroline and Bonnie, as well as her brother, quite speechless. Liz Forbes seemed to hear nothing and sat in the far corner of the room staring, quite overcome by the turns of her life.

Damon's visage entertained the most peculiar expression, it seemed a mixture of a great sadness and tremendous lust and passion. He seemed not to know what to feel, and to be frozen by his indecision.

Elena and Katherine stood up together gracefully, like finishing a courtly curtsey, still holding each other's arms.

Anna was smiling and laughing, delighted. 'I knew there was something', she chuckled, 'but I had not expected a doppelganger romance.'

Katherine gave her a haughty look, tempered by her twinkling eyes.

'You were always quick Annabelle. It began the night Stefan left, and the air was thick with tragic death.

My sweet Elena did not reject my wicked advances, and turned out to be very willingly transformed into an iniquitous little vixen.'

She finished her explanation with a tantalizing smile for Elena. Elena returned with a bemused smile, 'I thought I seduced you to fall in love with me.' she replied.

Jeremy, bewildered, interrupted, 'Has she compelled you Elena? This must be a spell to turn you against us.'

'It is not, at last now that I am a vampire I can be sure I am not compelled.' Elena explained. 'She came to me and offered blood and pain when kindness would have killed me. Katherine took me, possessed me, changed me, and now I love her.'

Caroline made a disgusted sound in the back of her throat, like a cat choking on a hairball, and sneered at the, still entangled, lovers.

'Elena! First, she's a cruel bitch, second since when are you like–that, with girls.'

Katherine hissed in reply, her muscles bunched and tensed, anticipating violence.

Anna interceded, and spat, 'Make like the dead girl you are Caroline, and be silent.'

Caroline didn't mind her and went on, 'Look at what you've become with her for a guide Elena, you killed Matt.'

'Caroline' Elena sighed, 'He came at me with a stake!'

Damon placed a hand on Caroline's shoulder and drew her back, precluding a retort. 'Stop it' he urged, 'I can feel Stefan coming closer, which means Klaus will be here soon.'

That quieted the room into a foreboding silence.

Elena thought she should have felt worse about being so callously spurned by her best friends and family, but the transformation had exacerbated what had already been happening: The people in her life surrounded her like planets, but her love for Katherine burned like the sun, blotting out all others. She felt the sting of their scorn as insects and brushed them away with her mind. That was nothing to her, however, she was afraid. An emotion she thought she had left behind with her humanity, but that had doggedly chased her into her new existence.

Klaus was coming; the most powerful vampire in the world, and now a poisonous werewolf as well. The capricious mass murderer that had killed his entire family was coming here. Coming for them. Elena grasped tightly to Katherine's arms, whether seeking protection or comfort she didn't know.

'Sweetheart' Katherine murmured, and hugged Elena. 'whatever happens we're together.'

Stefan came through the door alone, his face was a picture of perfect pain, the agony of love and death.

When he picked out Elena by Katherine, and saw her, he smiled and the tensions in his face eased.

He went and stopped before her, 'Elena love, I felt you die, and thought I had lost you.' Elena's face showed nothing; impassive as a stone, but Katherine's eyes glittered dangerously. Stefan continued his speech,

'You've been turned. I didn't want this for you, but now that we are the same, we can be together.'

He reached for Elena to bring her to him, but he was too slow. Katherine snarled and hit him in the chest with the palm of her hand. Stefan flew back, crashed into the wall, and slid to the floor, dazed.

'Don't touch her!' Katherine growled. Elena drew her back and calmed her, 'Thank you Kat, but I'll deal with him now.' She stepped forward and addressed Stefan, who had stumbled to his feet.

'I loved you like a young girl loves, Stefan, full of illusions and naiveté, more in love with love itself than you. You were weak; a wimp tortured by your own conscience, now you're a monster; brutal without reason, and a mere lapdog to a stronger master.

I fell in love with Katherine and love her like no other. She brought me back to life. My heart beats for her. Please do not bother me with you attentions any longer.'

Every word of Elena's cruel tirade hit Stefan like a physical blow, he sank down against the wall again, a piteous expression on his face.

A dark chuckle turned the room's attention to the door as Klaus strode in. He looked like before, just a man, but he exuded an arrogant air with eddies of cruelty and unrealized violence.

'And now here is his master' Klaus proclaimed and focused on Elena, 'Very good Elena. I see much has happened since I last was here and tasted you. You and Katherine have been very busy indeed.'

Elena trembled as terror returned to her limbs, and she stepped back into Katherine's arms, the two of them pressed against the wall. They had no true allies except each other.

Klaus walked carefree into the middle of the room, and addressed Elena and Katherine.

'However cute the two of you are–especially pressed up against each other–Keeping you alive is both a reminder of a best forgotten past, and might enable the reactivation of the curse, neither of which are very pleasant, so I suppose I shall kill you.'

No one lifted a finger or gave a cry of protest. Klaus could kill them unopposed. Let them burn, for they are not like us.

Elena tried to be still in Katherine's arms as icy fear shook her. Thy both knew the awesome power Klaus held, and that they could not stop him, or even flee.

Katherine whispered in Elena's ear, 'I love you darling, we will always be together.' She nuzzled Elena's neck and breathed in her scent.

'Yes always' Elena agreed, 'let's die boldly, hand in hand.'

They stopped cowering and stepped from the wall, clasping their small identical hands into one, they stopped cowering and walked towards Klaus.

They went in close to him and stopped; standing silently.

Klaus smiled and joked,

'aren't you dear, coming so quietly, like lambs to the slaughter.'

A strange calm descended on Elena and Katherine and they felt a power moving within them. The darkness that had pulled them together and bound them spilled out of that place in their souls and met.

As if choreographed, Katherine and Elena stood on their toes in perfect unison and–in an act of triumphant defiance before death–they kissed Klaus on his cheeks.

He frowned, perplexed, as the veins beneath his eyes started showing, turning black and bulging. They burst with a black ichor running down his face like tears. His blood turned black and leached out of his body. The trailing black tears caught flame and burned. They burned with a flame as black as night. The fire spread up along the trails on his face and into his skull, it spread along the blood vessels of his body and burned him from the inside. Consumed by darkness and black flame excruciating pain shone in his eyes, but until the end his face stayed the same. He looked, perplexed.

Before, when Klaus broke the curse he released the magic of the Petrova bloodline, power that they used against him, so he was the progenitor of his own destruction.

Klaus burned and his flesh turned to ashes, there was smoke in the air and ashes on the floor. Nothing else caught fire, and there was no heat. Instead a chill emanated from the flames and shot like ice through flesh and bones.

Elena and Katherine stood unmoving in front of Klaus. Elena felt the power flowing from her into Klaus, and it excited her. She pulled Katherine to her and kissed her, as she melted into the kiss and pressed against her body the power melded further and roiled, the flames rose higher with their kiss.

When Katherine broke the kiss, breathing fast, Klaus's body was disintegrating into nothing. With an incongruously serene smile she tugged Elena towards the door. Elena shot a last backward glance at her old life before following her heart, taking Katherine's hand, and walking out into the night.


	12. Epilogue

**Light in August**

* * *

><p>Author Note: And so it ends. Thank you for reading my story, and please tell me what you thought of it.<p>

* * *

><p>If you like my story, please share it with people on Facebook, twitter, Google+ or by email.<p>

Please follow me on twitter Pyromeph

* * *

><p>This story continues from season 2 episode 22 "<em>As i Lay Dying<em>"

* * *

><p>Copyright notice: The story and idea are my creation, all rights are reserved. The characters and general background story belong to their creator. For which they have my thanks.<p>

_**Epilogue**_

There was no sound except for the drawing of breath, and that had settled in a calm rhythm between them.

The City of Light and the river Seine glittered beyond the balcony. Elena lay, nude, on a giant bed, on sheets so fine they seemed made of air. She was on her side, her hair splayed around her head, Katherine mirrored her and they lay perfectly still, looking. They had loved and talked, whispered and caressed, but now they just breathed.

Elena smiled as she thought back to that night, when Katherine had pulled her out of the house away from burning flesh and spirited her away. They had traveled quickly but with caution, in case Klaus had friends seeking revenge. Katherine gave her magic so she could walk in the sun and took her across the Atlantic to the old world and settled her here, in Paris. She had not seen her friends again, and did not expect too.

It had all gone so fast, but it was finally sinking in. she was free of all restraint, she could do everything she had ever imagined, for eternity, and she could do them with Katherine.

Katherine saw the intense look on Elena's face and reached out to stroke her cheek, the cheek that had been so cold in death was brimming with stolen life. Katherine shuddered at the thought of feeling death in Elena again. It was almost as bad a thought as the one that plagued her now. What if Elena regretted her choice, it had been made quickly and in chaos. She tried to make her voice seductive, but it trembled as she spoke.

'Are you happy my sweet?' Katherine asked.

Elena gave her a slow glorious smile, so full of joy it filled Katherine's heart.

'Oh yes! As long as I am yours, you are mine, and we are together, I am happy. I love you Katherine'

Katherine relaxed. She heard the truth and it calmed her. She slid easily into the low sensuous voice she sought.

'Well then. I will show you the world, and we will walk through it like goddesses, but not tonight.'

Her hand slid down Elena's cheek, it slid further and further, and their screams made music in the night.

_**fin**_


End file.
